


make me your aphrodite

by persephoneggsy



Series: this love will make you levitate [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Casual Plotting of Murder, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom Yuuri, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, High Heels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Intersex Omega Biology, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Miscommunication, Murder, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy Kink, Service Top Victor, Size Kink, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Sex, but it's a mafia au soooo, possessive kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: Desperate to save himself from a terrible fate at the hands of the Russian mafia, Shichirou Hirose offers his mate, Yuuri, to the Pakhan Victor Nikiforov... unaware that they're already lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (quietly dips toes in a mafia au)
> 
> title is from Katy Perry's 'Dark Horse'
> 
> Fair warning: Yuuri is married to another person in this AU. But they very clearly do not love each other (Yuuri, in fact, hates his spouse). Still, Yuuri cheats on said spouse with Victor, hence the infidelity warning. Just in case anyone needed a heads-up on that.
> 
> Also, why intersex omegas, you may ask? To which I say, 'idk'. I just read some victuuri fics with that particular tidbit and found them really, really hot.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 

 

Shichirou Hirose looks like the kind of man that, were life a movie and people easily-categorized archetypes, the audience would immediately identify as the sniveling, brown-nosing suck-up who would do whatever it takes to get ahead. 

It’s evident in the Beta’s posture – the way he leans forward as if in a permanent bow; the way he holds his arms in front of himself, both a defensive and placating gesture. Even his expressions, which range between a pasted-on smile meant to soothe and a contrite look so practiced it barely looks remorseful anymore, are clear indicators that Mr. Hirose is not a man whose main virtues are honesty and dignity.

That had been Victor’s first impressions months ago, when he met the man at a gala, and his view has certainly not changed now.

Shichirou rubs his hands together nervously, his eyes darting from Victor, who is seated on the leather couch in his sitting room, posture as calm as you please, to the two bodyguards standing attentively behind him. They wear plain black suits and stoic expressions, one man and one woman. They are completely scentless, which worries Shichirou even more, especially when compared to the powerful, demanding Alpha scent rolling off Victor in waves.

On the coffee table that separates Victor and Shichirou, two cups of tea that have long since been cooled sit. Ordinarily, a maid would’ve come in to collect the tea, but all the staff in the Hirose household know better than to interrupt their master during a “business meeting”. 

Especially when said meeting is with Victor Nikiforov, the Pakhan of the Russia mafia.

Shichirou is the first to speak.

“N-Nikiforov-san,” he starts, pausing just long enough to check if he’s already offended the Alpha. When Victor’s expression remains unchanged, he continues. “Not that I am not pleased to see you, but… Might I ask the reason for this visit? It’s… rather sudden.”

At that, Victor smiles, toothy and shark-like. “I like to surprise people, Mr. Hirose. Surely you’ve heard that.”

Shichirou nods rapidly. “Ah, of course! But, erm…”

He is interrupted by the Russian, who crosses his legs with all the grace of an aristocrat and leans forward. “But aside from that, we have some rather unfortunate business to discuss.”

The Beta goes still. To his credit, however, his voice is carefully even when he replies. “What… What sort of ‘unfortunate business’?”

“Do you recall the shipments we were due to receive from the Leroy family last week?”

“I… Yes?”

“We’ve noticed a certain… disparity, shall we say, between the amount we were promised and the amount we received.”

Shichirou blinks. “Do you mean that the Leroy family skimped out on their payment?”

“Heavens, no,” says Victor. “It wouldn’t do to accuse one of our closest partners of such a thing. Besides, when the shipment was inspected by Yakov at the port, everything was accounted for.”

Shichirou noticeably pales. “M-Mr. Feltsman inspected the shipment?”

“At his own insistence,” Victor replies, waving his hand dismissively. “Apparently, he’s noticed some of our group’s supply being siphoned off. He’s been conducting his own investigation into matters for quite some time. Why, it was only yesterday he came to me with the most interesting conclusion.” Victor rests his folded hands on his knees and smiles coldly at the Beta. “Would you care to know what that conclusion was?”

His eyes narrow to slits as Shichirou gulps. “What… What was it?”

“Someone in  _ my  _ ranks is stealing from me. And has been for a very long time. You see,” he says, standing from the couch. Shichirou’s eyes follow the Alpha as he walks around the room, pretending to admire the décor. “Off all the shipments that were stolen from, no matter what they were, how much was taken, or where they came from, they all had one thing in common.”

Victor stops as he comes to stand directly behind Shichirou, and he places his hands on the Beta’s shoulder in one swift movement, effectively startling him into yelping. Victor leans in close to whisper in the trembling man’s ear. 

“They were all run through ports owned by  _ you,  _ Mr. Hirose.”

Shichirou is very, very still. But his voice now shakes as he opens his mouth to reply. “P-Please, Nikiforov-san, I don’t know what…”

“Do not even think of lying to me,” Victor interrupts sternly. “Mila and Georgi over there can tell you exactly what I think of  _ liars.” _

He nods towards the bodyguards, who seem to almost smile at the acknowledgement, but otherwise, they remain silent. This only terrifies the Beta further.

“I-I… I swear, Nikiforov-san, it wasn’t my idea!”

“Oh?” Victor raises an eyebrow. “You mean I have more than one traitor in my midst? What upsetting news.”

Shichirou nods frantically. Words spill from his mouth like vomit, as if he’s unable to stop. “It was all Kazehaya’s idea! H-He kept saying that the Russians have no business ordering us Japanese around, so he wanted to steal enough supplies to start his own faction. I-I wanted no part of it, believe me, but he… he threatened my mate, so I had to compl-  _ agh!” _

Shichirou is silenced as Victor delivers a hard punch to the back of his head. The Beta ends up sprawling forwards, crashing onto the coffee table and spilling the two cups of tea all over the floor and himself. He groans in pain, turning his body around just enough to stare incredulously up at Victor, who is examining the rings on his fingers with a tired expression.

“W-What was that for?” he shrieks.

Victor gives him a dour smile. “I just wanted you to stop talking.”

The Alpha walks around the couch to reach Shichirou, this time kneeling next to the Beta’s still-sprawled form. Shichirou tries to scramble away, but a steely look from Victor’s ice-blue eyes stops him in his tracks. That, and the fact that Victor’s bodyguards have also moved, and they now stand behind Shichirou, blocking his route of escape.

“Now… You’re not giving me any new information, Mr. Hirose,” says Victor. “I know all about Kazehaya and everyone else involved in your little scheme. They’ll be dealt with, just like you.”

Shichirou begins to tear up, and Victor has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the pathetic, whimpering man before him. 

“P-Please, Nikiforov-san, I beg you, I’ll do anything!”

“Will you?” Victor looks bored. “You have nothing I want, Mr. Hirose. To be honest, I could’ve just taken over your ports and replaced you easily years ago. The only reason I kept you around was because I appreciate loyalty. But now that the loyalty is gone…” He trails off meaningfully, grinning as Shichirou scrambles to sit on his knees and touch his head to the floor in a Japanese-style  _ dogeza.  _ He can see the small cut from his rings hidden amongst the Beta’s thinning brown hair.

“No, please! I swear, I will be loyal! T-There must be  _ something  _ you want! Anything!”

“I doubt that –!”

The door to the sitting room opens just then, cutting Victor off. Everyone’s heads turn sharply to see who dares to intrude, when the room is suddenly filled with the sweet, flowery scent that could only belong to an Omega.

Indeed, an Omega stands in the doorway, wide-eyed at the unusual scene displayed before him. He is relatively short, with a dancer’s build, and dressed in fine, delicate clothes that signify his status. 

He is also, undoubtedly, the most gorgeous thing Victor’s ever seen, with his black hair, tousled and soft, and russet brown eyes that sparkle with intelligence.

“Shichirou-san,” the Omega starts, though he doesn’t move from the safety of the doorway, and no one makes a move towards him. “What on earth is going on?”

“Yuuri!” Shichirou immediately clambers to his feet, stumbling as he makes his way around Victor’s bodyguards to his mate. He sounds visibly relieved, and Victor supposes he should be. The Omega’s arrival has just delayed his fate.

The Beta puts his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders; Victor doesn’t miss the way the Omega reflexively flinches in response. The Alpha in him growls at the Omega’s clear discomfort, which Shichirou doesn’t even seem to notice.

“I heard noises…” Yuuri goes on, gaze flicking warily from Shichirou to Victor, who’s since stood up to adjust his appearance. “ _ Loud  _ noises,” he says disapprovingly. Victor almost ducks his head in apology.

“That was… That was nothing, my love, don’t you worry about it,” says Shichirou, who smiles weakly; Yuuri doesn’t appear convinced. “Nikiforov-san and I were merely talking business, nothing you should concern yourself with.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow at his mate, then glances at Victor. Shichirou notices his appraising gaze and quickly turns to introduce them.

“Ah, yes, Nikiforov-san, this is my mate, Yu…”

“Yuuri Hirose, formerly of the Katsuki family,” Victor says, smiling charmingly at the Omega. “Yes, we’ve met.”

Shichirou pauses. “You… have?”

It’s Yuuri who replies next, though he looks thoroughly unimpressed at Victor’s flirtatious behavior. “At Phichit’s party a few months ago. We spoke.  _ Briefly.” _

Victor’s grin only widens. “You made for quite the conversation partner.”

“Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for you,” Yuuri says stiffly. 

Shichirou’s eyes widen in alarm, and Victor’s bodyguards also look stunned by the blatant rudeness the Omega displays towards their employer. Victor shows no such shock, however, and merely laughs, not taking his eyes off Yuuri for a moment.

“N-Now, now, my darling,” cuts in the Beta worriedly. “I-I’m sure Nikiforov-san was more than pleasant towards you.”

“A little  _ too  _ pleasant, if you ask me,” the Omega mutters. 

Shichirou glances back at Victor and finds the Alpha still grinning, watching Yuuri like a cat would a mouse. His eyes wander the Omega’s form, both appreciative and leering.

Suddenly, it clicks.

Turning back to his mate, Shichirou begins to usher Yuuri back out the door.

“Sweetheart, we still have some business to discuss,” he says quickly. “Why don’t you wait for me in your - I mean, our room?”

Yuuri glares at him, with such a hateful expression it actually makes the Beta falter for a moment, and the Russians in the room all exchange glances. Finally, Yuuri harshly shrugs off Shichirou’s hands and storms off without another word, slamming the door behind him.

Shichirou has an apologetic smile on his face and he turns back to address Victor, who is now wearing a curious expression. 

“Forgive my mate, Nikiforov-san, he can be quite… spirited.”

“I can see that.”

“But rest assured, such spirit has its uses…” Shichirou considers his next words very carefully. “… For instance, in the bedroom?”

Victor stiffens, his curious look now replaced with a stone-cold, neutral countenance. 

“… I beg your pardon?”

“I only mean,” Shichirou corrects hurriedly, “that you seem very interested in my Yuuri. Perhaps we can… make a deal?”

Victor’s eyes narrow dangerously. But, to the Beta’s relief, he doesn’t move forwards, and neither do his guards. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, Mr. Hirose?” he asks, in a tone that is both disbelieving and… breathless?

“He’s quite the beauty, isn’t he?” Shichirou smiles, slowly gaining confidence as something flashes in Victor’s eyes. Lust, he thinks, as well as surprise. “His scent alone makes him difficult to resist.”

“You would give me your  _ mate _ ?” Victor murmurs. “Just like that?”

“You can do whatever you’d like with him,” assures the Beta. “I promise you, for all his bullheadedness, he is exceptional in bed. He acts tough, but an Alpha of your status can surely overpower him.” Shichirou takes a step closer. “And when he’s in heat? You’ve never seen such a slut, Nikiforov-san, believe me.”

Victor inhales sharply at that, but something like intrigue lights up his features. “You’re seriously offering me your mate… Don’t you love him?”

Shichirou shrugs. “I chose him because his family promised me he was fertile. But we’ve been mated for two years now, and all we have to show for it is a single miscarriage three months into our marriage. I was clearly conned.”

Victor tilts his head to the side. “… I see. And you think this will make up for your indiscretions?”

“Consider it a peace offering,” he says, bowing forwards a little, as if he’s suddenly remembered who he’s talking to. “You get my lovely mate, and in return, I ask only for a chance to redeem myself.”

His head is tilted towards the ground, so he doesn’t see the way Victor exchanges glances with his bodyguards. The man, Georgi, looks distinctly amused by all this, and the woman, Mila, is grinning. Nodding, Victor looks away from them to address Shichirou, who looks up just as the guards school their features into neutral expressions.

“... Very well, Mr. Hirose. I’ll take you up on your offer.” Victor takes a step forwards, and then another, until he’s directly in front of the cowering Beta. He flashes a sickly-sweet smile. “I’ll pick up your mate tomorrow, at noon. Make sure he’s ready. And if he’s as good as you say, I might just consider not disposing of you.”

Shichirou shudders. “T-Thank you, Nikiforov-san… He won’t disappoint, I promise!”

“We’ll see.” Victor motions to the guards, who begin to follow him as he approaches the doors. But he stops just as his hand touches the handle, tilting his head back to speak to the Beta one more time.

“Of course, if he’s  _ too  _ good, I might just kill you anyway and take him for myself.”

And on that note, a smirking Victor takes his leave, with a stupefied Beta in his wake.

 

* * *

 

Victor smiles at the view from his hotel room; the entire city of Tokyo is spread out before him, its lights bright and twinkling like stars. Only the finest view money can buy for the Pakhan… and his guest.

He glances down at his phone, which he's left open on his messages. A pair of texts he sent over an hour ago is on display.

**SENT:** _ I didn't mean to change the plan. Will you be able to make it here? _

**SENT:** _ Please. Are you angry with me? _

Then he looks at the reply he received just a few minutes earlier, which had caused his heart to swell with relief.

**RECEIVED:** _ I'm in the lobby. On my way up.  _

In the midst of his reverie, someone knocks at his door. A grin slides onto the Alpha’s face, eager and giddy, as he calls out for the person to enter. He doesn't look away from the window, but he hears the door open and close, and the telltale click of the lock sliding into place. Footsteps approach him; the smell of flowers and sweetness hit his nose. 

“I am sorry, you know,” he says, still smiling at the window. 

He hears a sigh. “I know you are. What happened?”

“He was making excuses. Said that Kazehaya threatened you.” Victor turns around then, coming face to face with Yuuri Hirose. Or, as he prefers to be called, Yuuri Katsuki. Victor’s smile has turned grim. “As if he ever gave a damn about you.”

Yuuri gives him a half-smile, and willingly steps forward into Victor’s waiting arms. Victor practically melts into the embrace, tucking his head into the nape of the Omega’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent like a drug. One of Yuuri’s hands is stroking through Victor’s hair, while the other is a warm weight on the small of his back. 

“You don't have to defend my honor, Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs. “He doesn't even know about us.”

“I hate him,” mutters Victor. “I know you do, too. You should've let me kill him the day after we - !”

“I told you,” scolds Yuuri, “that we should wait for him to slip up. Which he did, with Kazehaya. Why didn’t you take him out today?”

“Well, we  _ were  _ interrupted…”

“You were scaring the servants,” Yuuri replies, unrepentant. “I told you to do it quietly. What happened to that?”

At that, Victor smiles again, pulling his head back so that Yuuri can see it. The Omega frowns in response, equal parts confused at the Alpha’s amusement and annoyed that he didn’t follow their initial plan.

“Ah, well. He made me quite the offer after you left. Didn’t he tell you?”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow and replies sourly, “You know he doesn’t speak to me about ‘business’. Why?”

Victor chuckles, hooking a finger under Yuuri’s chin to tilt his head up - like this, their lips are only inches apart, and whatever conflicted expression Yuuri wears on his face abruptly fades at the intimacy of their current position. 

“Darling, he offered you to me as a whore.”

Yuuri reacts exactly how Victor expects. There’s a beat of stillness, and then Yuuri tenses, his shoulders rising in agitation as a furious look overtakes his face.

“He did  _ what?!” _

“He said you were quite exceptional in the bedroom,” the Alpha recalls. “And during your heat, you become an enormous slut. He sounded so confident, too! I could almost believe you let him near you at all in that state.”

As he speaks, the Omega’s expression grows darker. 

“That bastard,” he growls. “I'll kill him! Who does he think he is?!”

“Your master, I would wager,” Victor points out nonchalantly.

“I am not some - some piece of  _ property  _ to be exchanged at his whim, Victor!”

“I know you aren’t,  _ zvyozdochka,”  _ Victor says, stepping back, mostly due to the waves of hatred and bitterness rolling off the Omega in waves. His scent has changed - it’s got a sour hint to it, meant to warn others to stay away. But even like this, Victor finds himself unable to look away from him.

“And  _ you,”  _ snaps Yuuri, glaring at Victor now. “You agreed to this?”

“Yes,” he admits easily. “Because I think it grants us a unique opportunity.”

“ _ What _ ‘opportunity’?”

“I told Shichirou that I already knew who his fellow traitors were, but that wasn’t entirely honest. I just wanted to see him squirm a little before I killed him.”

“Which you didn’t do,” Yuuri mutters balefully. 

Victor ignores that. “But, say we go through with this little charade. He’ll likely try and stop his extra operations, or at least cover his tracks so I don’t catch on. We put a tail on him, find out where he goes and who he talks to, and…”

He trails off, seeing that Yuuri has paused, his face now thoughtful. 

“... And you find your other traitors,” he finishes. 

“And when I do, your dear husband will have finally outlived his usefulness. He dies, my group is cleansed of the filth, and you walk away with half his estate, free to do whatever you want. I think that sounds good,  _ da?” _

Yuuri is clearly thinking about it; Victor can practically see the wheels turning in his head, and when the Omega’s scent starts to change to one of anticipation (and  _ excitement),  _ he knows he’s got him convinced.

“Whatever I want, huh…?” Yuuri slowly looks back at Victor, peering up at him through his fannish eyelashes. 

He steps closer, filling Victor’s nostrils with yet another new, yet entirely familiar scent; one of arousal and intent. Victor feels his head start to spin as the Omega presses up against him, and small, pale hands settle on his waist. Fingers hook into his belt and tug coyly, while Yuuri tucks his head in the nape of Victor’s neck.

“What if I want to remarry?” he murmurs, lips velvet against Victor’s skin. 

Victor jolts, inhaling sharply. “... To who?”

“Mm.” Yuuri’s hands move again, undoing Victor’s belt with a swiftness that could only be obtained through practice. “I’ve always thought the Russian Pakhan was quite handsome.”

Victor tries not to tremble as he feels his trousers being undone, and he fails as soon as the expensive garment falls around his ankles, leaving only a barely-modest pair of briefs to protect his dignity. 

“O-Oh?” he tries to speak, but his tone comes off as strained instead of casual. “But, your previous husband died under mysterious circumstances. You’d be suspicious, to say the least. How would you convince the Pakhan to -  _ ah…”  _

He’s cut off when his briefs are pulled down by those same pale hands, now completely exposing him to the Omega’s appreciative gaze. To Victor’s embarrassment, he’s already half hard, the proud girth of his cock twitching and rising, as if in response to Yuuri, who grins and pushes at Victor. The Alpha, caught off guard, tumbles off-balance and yelps as he falls - only to find his back meeting a soft landing on the bed behind him.

He tilts his head up in time to see Yuuri start to slowly shed his own clothes. Propping himself up on his elbows, Victor watches, mesmerized, and so he almost misses what Yuuri says next as he peels off his shirt, revealing creamy skin and rosy nipples.

“I’m very persuasive,” he purrs, sliding his pants down next- Victor’s eyes are glued to the sight of those delicious thighs, just begging to be touched and bitten. “I bet I could get him to fall in love with me in a day.”

“I bet it wouldn’t even take that long,” Victor replies, tone reverent.

Yuuri spares him a smile - a true, genuine smile of fondness and adoration that has Victor breathless at the implications of it. But then the Omega morphs back into his seductress persona, hands pulling at the only article of clothing he has left; namely, a pair of dark red silken panties.

Victor is delighted to see a dark spot forming around the crotch area. He’s always thrilled to know that he affects Yuuri just as much as the Omega affects him.

Yuuri disposes of the panties quickly, tossing them carelessly to the floor. Now entirely bared to the Alpha’s rapt gaze, he seems to preen under the attention; one hand goes to his chest, fingers teasing a pert nipple, whilst the other travels lower, and that’s the one Victor’s eyes follow. That hand brushes briefly against the Omega’s little cocklet, already erect and pearling with clear slick, before its fingers part and make a ‘V’ bracketing his pink, dripping cunt.

A sigh escapes Victor’s lips. “Beautiful,  _ zolotse…” _

Yuuri flashes him another coy smile before moving, crawling onto the bed and over Victor, pushing him down again. He doesn’t stop, to the Alpha’s delight, until his knees are on either side of Victor’s head, and his cunt is positioned right above his face, making him dizzy with its scent.

“Yuuri…”

“Lick it,” the Omega commands, smirking down at Victor. 

Victor looks at him, and then at the inviting dampness of his cunt, and submits easily. He sticks out his tongue and licks a firm, bold swipe right up the middle, shuddering at the sweet taste and Yuuri’s subsequent moan.

Yuuri begins rocking his hips ever so slightly, letting Victor get at more of him, the Alpha quickly becoming reduced to little more than a mess of grunting and slurping and utter desperation.

“Yes, that’s it, Vitya…” Yuuri groans approvingly. “Oh… You’re so good for me, aren’t you…?”

Victor feels warm at the praise. He feels even warmer as Yuuri’s hand slides into his hair, gripping the silver strands tightly to pull his head up, pressing his face even closer to the Omega’s cunt. Yuuri’s cocklet is bobbing against his nose, dripping even more slick onto his face, and briefly Victor wonders if one can get drunk purely from an Omega’s pheromones.

His own hands come up on their own, digging their fingers into the soft meat of Yuuri’s ass - the Omega mewls, grinding down harder on Victor’s face as a response.

Victor’s jaw is starting to ache, and though he doesn’t mind continuing on in this position- preferably for the rest of his life - his performance must slow somehow, for Yuuri abruptly lifts his hips and changes his angle, his little cocklet now rubbing against Victor’s lips. 

Automatically, the Alpha accepts as Yuuri pushes in, easily taking in all of him in his mouth. He adjusts his hands so that one pulls at one of Yuuri’s cheeks, spreading him apart just enough for the other to stick two fingers into the sopping pink folds of his sex. Yuuri’s thighs tremble around him as he lets out an obscene moan, calling out Victor’s name in a shaky, lust-drunk tone.

Victor purses his lips to keep a tight ring of suction on Yuuri’s cocklet as the Omega pistons his hips in small increments, essentially fucking the Alpha’s face. As he does, Victor’s fingers bury themselves deeper into his cunt, surrounded by silky, pulsating warmth that makes his cock ache in envy.

It should be demeaning, utterly humiliating, for an Alpha to allow himself to be treated in such a way, but Victor doesn’t care. To see Yuuri writhe above him, erotic and perfect, Victor would disgrace himself in a million ways and more.

Yuuri pants, breath coming out shorter and faster, signaling his chase towards climax. 

“Vitya… Vitya -  _ ah!” _

He comes with a wordless shout, filling Victor’s mouth with more sweet slick. The Alpha swallows without needing to be told, and once he’s finished, Yuuri pulls out and flops onto his back beside him.

Victor sits up, body still tingling from the taste of  _ Yuuri  _ on his tongue, eyes taking in the form of the Omega. He’s flushed red from his ears to his chest, pupils wide and unfocused. His thighs are absolutely soaked, but what Victor takes special notice of is the fact that his cocklet is still erect, and proudly so.

Victor moves quickly,  positioning himself above Yuuri this time, hand wrapped around the base of his painfully hard cock. He presses the head of it against the Omega’s wet cunt, but doesn’t go further until Yuuri tilts his head up to look at him, eyes hooded with lust.

“You want to fuck me, Vitya?” he asks teasingly.

Victor groans. “Yes,  _ zvezda,  _ please, I…”

“Hmm…” Yuuri pulls a thoughtful expression. “I don’t know. Maybe I should just leave. I’m sure even my husband will have noticed I’m gone.”

It’s a blatant lie, and they both know it. Shichirou is more than likely still asleep, pleased with himself and completely unaware of his Omega’s infidelity - and fraternization with the enemy. Even so, the thought of Yuuri leaving him like this, hard and wanting, fills Victor with dread, so he responds with a desperate, pleading growl that only serves to make Yuuri smile wide.

“Surely you could just wait?” he goes on. “If I’m going to be living with you anyway… You’ll have all the time in the world to fuck me.”

Victor whimpers, his cock spurting precum against Yuuri’s folds. “ _ Please...” _

“Mm, can’t you just imagine it?” Yuuri’s smile takes on a sadistic edge. “I’d be your simpering little Omega whore. I could spend all day in your bed, with my legs wide open and pussy dripping for you.”

Victor gasps - because Yuuri’s never proposed such a scenario before. He’s too prideful, too ashamed of the Omega stereotype to ever let it play a part when they make love, but… 

The image of it, a Yuuri who’s willing to give himself entirely to be Victor’s plaything, appeals to his baser instincts, and it takes every ounce of self-control within him not to push himself all the way inside the Omega and start fucking him like a feral beast.

Yuuri, meanwhile, only giggles. “And,  _ oh,  _ when my heat comes… Shichirou is right, you know, I turn into such a needy slut… But I never let him come near me when it’s time, he just can’t satisfy me.” 

He runs his hand down his body until it reaches Victor’s cock. He rubs the pad of his index finger against it, massaging another spurt of precum out of the Alpha, who closes his eyes with a whine. 

“But  _ you,  _ Vitya… Oh, you’d just destroy me, wouldn’t you? You’d fill me up with that thick, fat cock and fuck me till I beg you to stop. Even then, you wouldn’t stop until you’re plugging my cunt with your knot.”

Victor squeezes tighter around his cock, resisting the growing urge to come. “Please, please, Yuuri, I need to…”

“Typical Alpha,” snorts Yuuri. “Even just thinking about it is turning you on, isn’t it?” 

A beat of silence passes, and Victor realizes with a jolt that Yuuri is waiting for a reply.

“Y-Yes, Yuuri, fuck, i-it is, I’m sorry…”

Soft hands frame either side of Victor’s face, forcing him to open his eyes. He sees Yuuri below him, expression soft.

“Don’t be. It’s turning me on, too. I’ve never wanted to be anyone’s slut before… But you’re going to be so good to me, aren’t you, Vitya? Because you already belong to me.”

Victor quakes, trembling with shock and arousal.  _ “Yes, fuck, Yuuri - !” _

“Say it,” Yuuri orders.

“I’m - I’m yours, Yuuri,” gasps the Alpha. “I’m all yours, every part of me…!”

He hears Yuuri chuckle. 

“Good boy. You’re mine, and I’ll be yours. And when my heat comes, I’ll let you mark me.”

“Are… Are you serious?” Victor asks, tone equally astonished and hopeful. Fantasies of possession are one thing, but for Yuuri to speak of bonding marks so casually...

Yuuri replies by licking his lips and smirking. “I am… We’d have to mark each other, after all… I mean, what if you get me pregnant?”

Victor freezes. “W-... What?”

“It’s better for pups to have parents that are bonded,” Yuuri explains, like he’s not just dropped a bomb on Victor that has the Alpha, once again, breathless. The Omega just hums happily, seemingly ignoring the way Victor gawks at him. “I think our pups would be beautiful, don’t you?”

And it’s - it’s too much, even from Yuuri. The idea of him, Victor’s bonding mark on his neck, belly round and stretched drum-tight with Victor’s litter inside him, is something Victor has thought of before, albeit in the privacy of his own mind, never daring to speak it to Yuuri for fear of offending him.

But to hear Yuuri say it himself, to think that the Omega might want to start a family with  _ Victor… _

It appeals too much to his inner Alpha.

Victor lets out a broken groan as he comes unexpectedly against the folds of Yuuri’s cunt, coating it with thick white fluid that earns a giggle from the Omega. As Victor keeps ejaculating, Yuuri runs his fingers through the accumulating mess, letting it get all over his hand before bringing it back up to his mouth. His tongue swipes through Victor’s seed and he moans, shooting the helpless Victor a coy look.

_ “Yuuri,”  _ Victor whines, voice cracking. “That was cruel.”

“Was it?” Yuuri licks the last drop of come from his fingers and smirks. “Consider it your punishment for not following our plan earlier.”

Victor grimaces. So he’s still upset about that, then.

Sighing, Victor sits up, allowing Yuuri to do the same. They’re both a mess, which is to be expected. Victor still wears his white dress shirt, though it’s soaked with sweat and Yuuri’s slick. And Yuuri, of course, still had quite a bit of Victor’s come between his legs, which ordinarily would be erotic enough of a sight to get the Alpha aroused again, but… Well.

“Hey.”

Victor glances at Yuuri, who leans against him with a soft smile. “What’s wrong?”

“I… It’s nothing.” 

He’s just a fool, he thinks silently, for getting his hopes up, all for Yuuri’s little mindgame. Victor is a means to Yuuri’s end; to get rid of Shichirou and free himself. After that, who knows where the Omega will go. Certainly not into an Alpha’s arms. Why leave one gilded cage for another?

“Victor,” Yuuri frowns, clearly not satisfied with that answer. 

Victor gives him a smile - a wide and false one that slips easily onto his face. “Really,  _ zolotse.  _ I’m just embarrassed.”

Yuuri blinks. “Oh.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up,  _ da? _ I’ll have Mila drive you back.”

 

* * *

 

Minutes later, after Yuuri’s been cleaned and he and Victor part ways with a kiss, Yuuri sits in the expensive leather upholstery of one of Victor’s cars, while Mila sits upfront, driving them through late night Tokyo on the way back to the Hirose estate.

Yuuri frowns as the bright lights of the city pass by in the window. Normally, after their little trysts, Yuuri is in a better mood than this.

Mila looks at him through the rear-view mirror. “Yuuri? Is everything okay?”

He snaps out of his daze and looks back at her. 

“Has Victor been acting strange lately?” he asks.

“No stranger than he usually does around you,” she replies, her smile amused. “Why, did something happen?”

“Well… Not really, I guess. It’s just a feeling.”

“Maybe because starting tomorrow, you’ll be living together,” Mila suggests. “And, considering the circumstances...”

Yuuri hums noncommittally. “Maybe.”

“Well, it’ll be alright, I think,” she says cheerfully. “After all, you’re in love… Oh shit, I’m starting to sound like Georgi.”

Yuuri laughs at that, and Mila grins at being able to draw the sound out of him. 

The rest of the ride continues in silence. As they draw nearer to the Hirose estate, Yuuri contemplates the bodyguard’s words.

_ ‘Love, huh?’ _ he thinks to himself.

It’s true that he’s never met anyone like Victor before. Someone who actually respects Yuuri, and treats him like a person rather than just an Omega. But how much of that is Yuuri really supposed to trust? He’s already seen what happens to an Omega who lets themselves get drawn into the fantasy of a perfect mate, only to be taken in, used, and thrown back out, clutching the Alpha’s bastard son to their breast, returning home a hollow, shattered being.

‘ _ No,’  _ Yuuri resolves, shaking his head slightly.  _ ‘What happened to Mari will not happen to me.’ _

Even if Victor’s voice makes him feel safe, and his eyes make him feel like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever looked at... Even if his smile makes his heart swell, and his embrace so inviting that Yuuri just wants to burrow into him and never let go…

Unless Victor proves that Yuuri is not some temporary fancy, to be used and discarded at his will, Yuuri will not let himself be fooled.

 

 

(Even if, Yuuri thinks sadly, he’s already in love with him.)

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I always say this but I might write more for this AU. Writing Yuuri as a powerful femme-fatale type character was... worryingly fun.
> 
> (get rekt, vitya)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Victor and Yuuri met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this chapter is 23 pages on Google docs
> 
> f u ck
> 
> ANYWAY, yeah, this is gonna be a thing. :D

* * *

 

 

The best kind of Omega, Victor’s father had once claimed, was the tittering, obedient kind, who did little more than sit pretty on their Alpha’s wealth and even prettier on their cock; it was the kind of Omega Victor’s mother had been, and so it had been the kind of Omega Victor was expected to marry and produce heirs with.

It hadn’t been a hardship to think about, before. Rather, it was an inevitability, a chore Victor would have to get to at some point, but maybe not just yet. He was, after all, the next head of the Russian mafia - there would be no shortage of willing Omegas to choose from, all eager to be exactly the kind of mate they’re expected to be.

Victor would choose one of them, he’d thought.

But then he’d met Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Any party thrown by Phichit Chulanont is never a dull affair. The Beta has a surprisingly wide berth of friends and associates, some of whom are often in opposition to each other - but, it’s an unspoken rule among the international underbelly that the Chulanont residence is a zone of neutrality, and so such parties usually go peacefully.

Victor’s been to a number of them before - Phichit’s family and his own have been in business together for a few generations now, it’s only polite that he attends. Sipping absently at a flute of champagne, he glances around the crowded ballroom, finding naught but familiar and well-dressed faces; people he’s either dealt with or against, all assembled in this glittering hall under some pretense of civility.

It’s unbearably mundane.

Just as he thinks that, however, his eyes catch sight of something just on the other side of the room. Or rather, someone.

Even from a distance, Victor can tell he’s an Omega, just by the elegant, crimson kimono draped over his frame. His hair is pushed back and out of his face, allowing Victor an unobstructed view of deep chocolate eyes, an adorable nose, and pink lips currently pursed in displeasure.

The source of said displeasure seems to be the shorter, skinnier man beside him, whose arm is wrapped tightly around the lovely Omega’s waist. He’s red-faced and clearly drunk, rambling loudly about something which causes the Omega to wrinkle his nose and look anywhere but at his apparent date.

The skinny man gestures wildly, almost hitting the Omega in the face, which is evidently enough to make him give up. He pushes the man away and storms off, though his companion only looks stunned for a few brief seconds before returning to making a ruckus amongst the other partygoers.

As if compelled by some invisible force, Victor’s feet go to follow the Omega.

He finds him in the outdoor area, a quaint Thai-styled garden with exotic plants and an elaborate gazebo. It’s this gazebo that the Omega sits under, adjusting the fabric of his kimono with a pout. Victor smiles at this, and walks forward.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” he says as soon as he’s within earshot. The Omega startles, head snapping up to look at Victor like he’s a ghost that’s just manifested before him. But his shock quickly fades, and his expression becomes guarded with caution.

“And you are?” he replies, raising an eyebrow.

“Victor Nikiforov,” he extends his hand, smirking at the now panicked look on the Omega’s face. “A pleasure.”

The Omega obviously knows who he is - who doesn’t, especially in a place like this - and so he responds accordingly, slowly extending his own hand to put it in Victor’s, though he doesn’t look very pleased. Victor disregards this and bows down to kiss the Omega’s dainty knuckles, leveling him with a flirtatious look as he does. The Omega, to his surprise, glares back at him.

A fresh wave of sourness hits Victor’s nose, and he flinches, letting go of his hand. The Omega’s expression doesn’t change.

“A-And… might I ask your name?” Victor tries, slightly perturbed by the other man’s hostility.

The Omega goes as far as to _wipe the back of his hand off_ on his kimono, a blatant display of disrespect. Were Victor any other Alpha, he’d be infuriated. As it is, however, he’s mostly shocked. Who is this stunning creature, and what has Victor done to offend him so greatly?

“Yuuri,” the Omega says, snapping Victor from his daze. “Hirose.”

The surname sounds familiar to Victor, but he can’t quite place it. But his recognition must show on his face, because the Omega goes on to speak again.

“My husband manages a few of your ports in Japan. Shichirou Hirose.”

Ah. That must’ve been the skinny man from earlier.

The Hirose family head, if Victor recalls correctly, is a Beta, and the family itself is not very prominent, even among their own country’s hierarchy. Victor wonders how Shichirou could’ve managed to get such a beauty for a mate. Though perhaps his attitude is what made him less desirable.

Either way, it doesn’t seem as though Yuuri Hirose is particularly fond of his husband; Victor hopes to take advantage of this.

“Your husband seems quite fond of his alcohol,” comments Victor, straightening his back.

Yuuri grimaces. “Unfortunately. The only reason he agreed to come was to try some of Thailand’s finest. As long as it comes out of Phichit’s pocket and not his own.”

He certainly makes no effort to hide his disdain, Victor notes with amusement. It must’ve been arranged.

“Are you friends with Phichit?”

Yuuri casts him another wary glance. “I am. Why do you ask?”

“Just that we’ve known each other almost our entire lives,” he responds, “and as I’ve said, I’ve never seen you before.”

“I tend to stay in Japan,” he says stiffly. “Phichit usually visits me, not the other way around.”

Victor hums, moving to sit down beside Yuuri - though he maintains a decent amount of space between them, to avoid scaring him away. Yuuri recoils anyway, leaning away from the Alpha.

Undeterred, Victor persists.

“So, I imagine this trip was quite unusual for you?”

Yuuri gives him a flat look, and somehow Victor feels ashamed, like he’s just asked something monumentally stupid, though he’s fairly sure it was a benign question.

“Let me end this quickly,” he says, with a tone like ice. “I know what you want, Mr. Nikiforov, and I can assure you you’re not going to get it.”

Victor blinks, once again caught unaware. He clears his throat and meets Yuuri’s glare.

“And… what is it I supposedly ‘want’?”

Yuuri leans forwards. “Your scent gives you away. You smell like a predator who’s just found his next meal. That means you want to fuck me. But it’s not going to happen.”

The way he says it, so assuredly and yet nonchalantly, makes Victor frown. Most Omegas would be honored - some might have even gotten on their knees already.

And so, Victor is at a loss for words. “I…”

Yuuri clicks his tongue and stands up. “I suggest you find some other hapless Omega to prey on, Mr. Nikiforov. Goodnight.”

With that, the Omega strides away, back into the manor where the party continues on in full swing, most of the other guests utterly ignorant at what has just taken place. Victor Nikiforov, one of the most powerful men there, has just been left to gawk in stunned silence after an insolent Omega both insulted and disrespected him.

To make matters worse, if Victor glances down… he can see a tent forming in his trousers.

Had this happened to his father, Victor knows that the offending Omega would either be dead or as good as. His predecessor was not well-known for his temperament, after all. He’d have probably grabbed Yuuri and forced him to submit right there in the garden, humiliating him in front of the other guests just to teach him a lesson.

But if Victor’s prided himself on anything, it’s that he is _nothing_ like his father.

He needs to see Yuuri again.

 

* * *

 

Luckily, Victor is in Thailand for a few more days after the party, and he is delighted to discover that Yuuri is as well.

Just two days after the party, Victor is back at the Chulanont residence, this time to do business. But as he prepares himself for a tedious meeting of shipment reports and negotiation, he rounds the corner of a hallway only to find his gracious host, Phichit himself, pacing towards him, his expression intensely worried. Victor is immediately put on guard as the Beta catches sight of him.

“Oh, Victor!” he exclaims. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you’d arrived…”

“It’s alright,” he dismisses his apology with a wave of his hand. “What’s the matter? Has something happened?”

Phichit nods, suddenly looking devastated. “It’s just awful… One of my hamsters has gone missing!”

… “I beg your pardon?” Victor asks.

“Arthur, specifically. I shouldn’t be surprised, he always manages to escape his cage…” The Beta sighs dramatically. “Anyway, I simply can’t go through with our meeting until I know my baby is safe. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, I’ve got every one of my staff looking for him.”

Victor, despite himself, laughs. Really, coming from Phichit, it’s the least he should’ve expected.

“I-I see. Is there anything I can do to, ah… help?”

The Beta’s features light up in glee. “Yes! The library is understaffed, so could you please check in there? I’ll send for you if we find him, and then we can start the meeting.”

That’s how Victor finds himself in the Chulanont family library, an extensive collection of books from all around the world - and full of several perfect nooks and crannies for a hamster to hide away in. Victor thinks he hears squeaking underneath one of the bookshelves, and so he gets down on his hands and knees to peer through the small space between the bottom of the shelf and the floor - and sure enough, a ball of white and yellow fur with beady black eyes stares back at him.

Victor smiles to himself. Reaching out, he has some difficulty getting his arm under the shelf, but just as he manages it, he feels something sharp pierce the area between his thumb and index finger.

“ _Blyad!”_ he swears, scrambling back. Inspecting his hand, there’s now a hamster-teeth shaped mark drooling blood down his palm. Nothing too serious, but it still stings, and Victor cradles his hand with a wince.

“... What are you doing?”

He jumps at the sound of a new voice, looking towards the doorway of the library to see Yuuri Hirose. The Omega is giving him a baleful glare, but Victor is a bit distracted by how utterly stunning he is - instead of being pushed back, his hair is now unstyled, allowing the fluffy-looking strands to fall over his forehead. His eyes are partially obscured by blue glasses, and his outfit this time is a much more plain yukata, blue with silver flowers patterned along its bottom.

Victor belatedly realizes that Yuuri is still waiting for him to speak, and so he smiles sheepishly and gestures towards the bookshelf.

“Phichit’s hamster is under there,” he explains.

Yuuri’s expression seems to soften, replaced now by a look of surprise. “Did he bite you?”

Victor nods. Yuuri walks over to where he’s kneeling, and kneels beside him to peer under the shelf like he had done earlier. He hears the Omega huff, and then before Victor can warn him otherwise, he sticks his arm into the space to retrieve the hamster.

“H-Hey, be careful!” Victor starts to say, only to be cut off when Yuuri pulls back his arm a moment later, Arthur secure in his grip. The hamster looks decidedly content, nuzzling into Yuuri’s palm while the Omega smiles amusedly. For a second, Victor is struck by that smile, unused to seeing it on the normally hostile man’s face.

Then Yuuri’s gaze meets Victor’s, and the smile is gone. He stands up and begins walking back out of the library, Arthur nestled safely to his chest. Jolting, Victor hurries after him.

“Wait, Yuuri!”

Yuuri, predictably, does not slow, though he doesn’t try and speed up when Victor catches up to him, either. He keeps his gaze straight ahead, more attentive to the hamster than to the Alpha.

“I wanted to apologize,” Victor blurts, and _that_ gets Yuuri to halt.

The Omega turns his head towards him, frowning. “... What?”

“For the other night,” Victor continues. “At the party. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Yuuri watches him carefully. “... You didn’t offend me.”

“Well, I clearly struck a nerve,” shrugs Victor. “So I apologize for that.”

“... Right.” Yuuri begins walking again, so Victor falls into step beside him.

“Am I forgiven?” he tries asking, sending Yuuri what he hopes is a polite smile.

Yuuri side-eyes him. “Why do you care so much?”

“Well, I’m still trying to seduce you.”

Yuuri’s steps falter for a moment, allowing Victor to take a few steps ahead. The Alpha looks back at him expectantly, only to receive a blank stare in return.

“Excuse me?”

“You weren’t wrong,” Victor admits. “I was trying to sleep with you. I still am. But I figured you might appreciate a more… straight-forward approach this time.”

Yuuri keeps staring at him, hamster still clutched in his hands, and then shakes his head, willing his feet forwards to brush past Victor. The Alpha moves to follow him.

“Unbelievable,” the Omega mutters.

“What’s so unbelievable?”

“That you still think you can convince me to climb into bed with you.”

“It doesn’t have to be in a bed,” Victor grins.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri says sharply, stopping once again, so Victor does too. The Omega turns to face him head-on, his glare back in full force, though its effect is somewhat ruined by the tiny hamster still nuzzling against Yuuri’s hand. “Get this into your head: just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I’m going to swoon at the slightest bit of attention from a ‘big, powerful Alpha’ like yourself. Whatever tricks you use to get those simpering idiots to sleep with you will _not_ work on me.”

“I should hope not,” comments Victor. “I’m interested in you _because_ you’re different.”

Yuuri blinks. “What?”

The Alpha shrugs. “You’re _not_ like other Omegas, at least not the ones I’ve met. You’re interesting. You’re a surprise…” He takes a step closer, and to his relief, Yuuri does not step back, instead tilting his head up to look at him in confusion. “... And I happen to love surprises.”

They’re close, like this. Their chests are a hair’s breadth apart, and Victor can smell what he assumes is Yuuri’s natural scent quite clearly; floral and sweet, completely unexpected for someone of his… personality. Moist, pink lips that Victor wants to kiss are parted in shock, and if he looks closely, he might be able to detect the faintest hint of a blush on the Omega’s cheeks.

But more importantly, he can see the wide, chocolate-colored irises of Yuuri’s eyes. Under the light, Victor can almost see flecks of gold in them.

Gold, he thinks, suits Yuuri quite well.

Yuuri starts to move his mouth, but whatever he’s about to say is cut off as Phichit wanders into the hallway where they both stand.

“Oh, Yuuri?” the Beta blinks, glancing between the two of them, obviously confused to see them together. But then he catches sight of Arthur in Yuuri’s hands, and an expression of pure delight overtakes him. “You found him!”

Yuuri’s gaze snaps to Phichit and he looks relieved, turning to pass the hamster into his care. He is entirely unwilling to look at Victor again, much to the Alpha’s disappointment.

“He was in the library,” the Omega tells Phichit, his voice quieter than before. Then, almost as an afterthought, he adds, “Mr. Nikiforov found him.”

Immediately, the Beta turns to express his thanks to Victor, which gives Yuuri an opening to step away, presumably to escape.

Before he can help himself, Victor calls his name.

“Yuuri!”

The Omega flinches, but halts, and Phichit, too, turns to look at his friend, confused.

“Yuuri?”

Stiffly, Yuuri turns around. “I’m feeling tired,” he states. “I’m going to rest in my room, if that’s alright with you, Phichit.”

The Beta pauses. “Oh… Alright. Will you still be up for shopping, later?”

“We’ll see,” he replies tersely.

He half turns, but before he can storm down the hall, he glances at Victor and frowns.

“Please have that bite looked at, Mr. Nikiforov.”

And with those parting words, he walks off, leaving the Beta and Alpha behind.

Victor can only watch him go, the pain in his hand long dulled and forgotten, and his interest in the Omega increasing tenfold.

 

* * *

 

It’s another month before Victor sees him again.

He’s since returned to his estate in St. Petersburg, though now he finds himself in a warehouse in Japan, inspecting his group’s shipments at one of their ‘specially-owned’ ports.

This port, specifically, is owned by Shichirou Hirose.

And Victor only knows this because the surname had jumped out at him when his secretary passed him the file - to be honest, he’d actually forgotten the name of Yuuri’s husband soon after the party. But since his trip to Tokyo was planned, he’d been unable to stop thinking about the Omega himself.

Although, that’s inaccurate; he’s been unable to stop thinking about Yuuri ever since he left Thailand.

So perhaps he’d been more than a little disappointed when Shichirou and his men were evidently the only ones at the port when Victor’s group arrived. Of course, no Alpha would ever consider bringing an _Omega_ to something like this - it was considered inappropriate for them.

Still, Victor can’t help but think that Yuuri would have a mind for this sort of thing.

He barely acknowledges Shichirou as he inspects the shipments, and the Beta seems more than happy to stay out of his way. The skinnier man watches him nervously, like he expects Victor to find something wrong and then kill him for it, though regretfully, the shipment is perfect. There’s actually more here than Victor first expected. Which is… odd.

He’ll have time to reflect on that later. Or perhaps he’ll put Yakov on it later. For now, he merely turns to face the Beta, who stiffens in response.

“I-Is everything alright?” he asks, in shaky Russian.

“It’s fine,” Victor says neutrally. “Make sure everything is delivered on time. The last thing I need is for the de la Iglesias to accuse me of skimping again.”

Shichirou bows his head. “Y-Yes, Sir. Of course.”

Victor observes him for a moment. Then, he puts on a bright smile, which clearly throws the Beta off.

“Well, then! Now that the business is out of the way, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“O-Oh?” Shichirou raises an eyebrow. “And what would that be, Nikiforov-san?”

“I’ll be in Japan for another two weeks - inspecting my other ports, meeting with Tsukasa and Kazehaya, you know.” He waits for the Beta to nod before continuing. “I was wondering, since you’re a local, if you could recommend any good tourist spots for me to visit during the in betweens?”

Shichirou blinks. “Oh… Uh…” He flounders for a few moments before recovering. “I-I’m, um, quite fond of the casinos in the city. Ah, and Tsukasa has quite a well-renowned brothel I could give you the address of.”

Victor sighs. “I can gamble and sleep with whores back at home.”

The Beta flinches, bowing his head repeatedly for forgiveness. “Y-Yes, of course, how stupid of me… erm…”

Barely containing a smirk, Victor speaks again. “What about your mate?”

“My - what?”

“Your mate. You _are_ married, yes?”

“I… am…?”

“Well surely he doesn’t lay about the house all day. What does he do for fun?”

“Uh…” Shichirou frowns, thinking. “Well, Nikiforov-san, my, uh, Yuuri isn’t much of a social Omega. He doesn’t have very many friends out here in the city, so he really does just stay at home…”

Victor’s brow furrows, but before he can ask further, Shichirou hurriedly pipes up again, mistaking his look for one of annoyance.

“B-But, there is something I recall him enjoying… What was it…? Er… Oh!” The Beta smiles widely. “It was the opera.”

“The… opera?” Victor frowns. He hadn’t pegged Yuuri as the type. Still… “Alright. I’ll take that into consideration. Thank you for your hard work, Mr. Hirose.”

The obviously relieved Shichirou bows deeply, as do his men. After that, Victor and his group depart the warehouse, returning to the luxury hotel that they’re momentarily calling home.

“What was the point of that?” one of Victor’s guards, a tall, dark-haired Alpha named Georgi asks, once they’re safely inside Victor’s room. “You’re not seriously considering going to the _opera,_ of all things?”

“I thought you enjoyed the opera,” comments Victor’s other guard, the redheaded Beta Mila.

“I enjoyed an opera _singer_. Not the entire performance itself.”

“I might go to the opera,” interrupts Victor. “If Hirose’s mate really does enjoy it.”

Mila grins. “Still pursuing another man’s Omega, Sir?”

Georgi rolls his eyes. “It’s a horrible idea. From how you describe him, it’s fairly obvious that he hates you.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” demures Victor. “Strongly dislike, perhaps. But even so, he’s too fascinating for me to simply let go.”

“It’s your funeral, Boss.”

Victor sends the other Alpha a scathing look, but Georgi merely shrugs before exiting the room, Mila trailing absently behind him.

Now Victor has some privacy, and with it, he digs his phone out of his pocket and begins to look up opera houses in Tokyo, all the while ignoring the quiet voice in his head (that sounds suspiciously like Georgi) telling him that this couldn’t possibly end well.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Yuuri mutters, upon seeing Victor seated upon the chaise lounge in the sitting room, a cup of tea in his hands.

“Ah, Yuuri,” the Alpha smiles innocently. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

 _“_ What are you doing here?” Yuuri demands to know, ignoring the Alpha’s attempt at civility. He catches sight of one of the maids standing attentively to the side - she’s been eyeing Victor fervently, even when Yuuri entered the room. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t be upset - despite his flaws, Victor _is_ quite a handsome man - but her doe-eyed expression only serves to annoy him further, and he snaps, “What is he doing here?” at her.

The maid jolts, glancing guiltily at the floor. “H-He said he had some business to attend to, Master Yuuri…”

“So you just let him in?” he asks incredulously.

“Now, now,” Victor stands up, leaving his tea on the coffee table, “don’t bite the poor girl’s head off, Yuuri. She’s right, I have some very urgent business here.”

“Do you now?” Yuuri’s voice drips with sarcasm. “Well, Shichirou isn’t home.”

“Oh, I’m aware. My business is with you.”

“... Of course it is,” the Omega sighs. The Alpha really won’t leave him alone. He’d hoped, after not hearing from him at all since Phichit’s party, that this farce was over and done with.

(He will absolutely not admit to being a bit flattered that Victor is here anyway.)

Yuuri looks to the maid and jerks his head towards the door. With one last coquettish look aimed at Victor, she shyly bows and makes her exit, leaving the two of them with each other.

“I hope you don’t treat all your staff like that,” remarks Victor.

“Just the ones who let strangers into my home without consulting me,” he shoots back.

“Yuuri!” Victor feigns offense, putting a hand over his heart in a manner that is definitely _not_ endearing. “How can you say we’re strangers?”

“We’re as good as,” Yuuri rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe you came all the way here for your silly little charade.”

“Doesn’t the fact that I’m here prove it’s not just a charade?” Victor steps towards him. “At the very least, you haven’t kicked me out or slapped me yet.”

“I should slap you,” murmurs Yuuri, only for Victor to turn his face and tap on his now-bared cheek, smiling amusedly. Yuuri groans. “Oh, god. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I’d like a proper date even more,” grins Victor. “I have tickets to the opera tonight, if you’re available.”

Yuuri gives him a flat glare. “The _opera?”_

Amazingly, that causes the Alpha to falter. “I wasn’t sure what you liked…”

Yuuri can’t help himself; he lets out a disbelieving laugh. “And you decided to go with the opera?”

Victor _blushes,_ averting his gaze. “Your husband is the one who suggested it…”

Yuuri’s humor suddenly vanishes. He gives Victor an odd look. “When did you talk to Shichirou?”

“Yesterday morning,” Victor shrugs. “I’m officially here to inspect my ports and his were first on the list. Didn’t he mention it?”

The Omega scoffs, turning away. Part of him isn’t even surprised that Shichirou got it wrong, but a bigger part of him is confused that Victor even thought to consult him in the first place. He must be desperate.

“My _dear_ husband doesn’t tell me anything outside of when we have to go out. He seriously told you I liked the opera?”

“I’m… assuming that isn’t the case.”

“It isn’t.”

Victor runs a hand through his hair. “Well, shit.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “There you go, then. You don’t have anything to offer me, so I must insist that you leave.”

“Wait!” Victor steps forwards, his face still annoyingly determined. “There must be something you like. Anywhere you want. I’ll take you.”

The insistent tone to his voice makes Yuuri pause. He stares at the Alpha.

“… You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

Victor tilts his head. “Why wouldn’t I be serious?”

“Victor,” Yuuri groans. “I’m _married._ Surely you can find another, ‘surprising’ Omega to waste your time with.”

Victor raises an eyebrow at that. “Well… First of all, I’m fairly sure you despise your husband.”

Yuuri grimaces, but says nothing.

He takes another step. “Second, I’m not wasting my time. I want _you,_ Yuuri, and I’m willing to invest as much time as it takes.”

By now, he’s close enough that Yuuri can smell his cologne, which actually complements his pleasant Alpha musk. Unlike Shichirou, who buys strong-smelling cologne to make him comparable to an Alpha, though all it really does is make Yuuri’s eyes water.

The Russian smiles down at Yuuri. “And third… You just called me Victor.”

Yuuri startles. “I - !”

“I like it,” Victor says quickly. “The way my name sounds on your tongue.”

Yuuri feels his own cheeks heat up, and embarrassed, he turns around, not willing to face this incorrigible man. Unfortunately, he can still feel the heat of his breath pulsing against the back of his neck.

“So?” Victor prompts, his voice a low rumble.

“So what?” snaps Yuuri.

“Anywhere in the city you want.”

The Omega crosses his arms over his chest and huffs. “Let me guess - the night ends with me in your hotel room?”

“If you’re willing.”

“And if I’m not?”

“Then I admit defeat,” Victor says unexpectedly. “And I leave you alone.”

Yuuri slowly turns back around, staring into Victor’s earnest blue eyes, searching for any sign of falsehood. “Will you really?”

He nods. “Just give me a chance, Yuuri. I promise… it’ll be worth it.”

Swallowing thickly, Yuuri looks the man up and down. Obviously, he already knows what Victor is after. Yuuri’s no stranger to being accosted by people who want him purely for his body, both Alpha and Beta, male and female. If Yuuri gives in, he loses his dignity. On the other hand, if he rejects him one last time, Victor might really leave him alone.

His traitorous mind then wonders: what if he’s as good as he says?

Yuuri has had sex approximately three times since his wedding. The first time was the night of the ceremony, back when he was still hopeful that Shichirou wasn’t the boor he appeared to be during their first few meetings.

The second time, he was still as naive, and yet again, the Beta was a mess of clumsy fingers and premature endings that left Yuuri unsatisfied and frustrated.

The third time… Yuuri hadn’t been willing at all, and he’d rather leave it at that.

That had been over a year ago, though, and since then, Yuuri’s pride refused to let anyone else, no matter how persistent or attractive, try to sway him into an affair. Not if it meant being hurt like that again.

But, with Victor’s advances, so unique and _odd_ compared to his predecessors, Yuuri thinks he might, at least, have something to gain.

A few hours of escape. Whether or not the night ends in Victor’s bed… It’s better than staying stuck in Shichirou’s prison estate.

“... Ballet,” Yuuri admits quietly. “I like ballet, not opera.”

Victor blinks, then smiles. “That makes much more sense.”

“How so?”

“You have a dancer’s grace,” he says easily. “Alright, the ballet. I’ll see what I can do…”

“Good luck,” Yuuri snorts. “It’s _Onegin._ You’re not going to get tickets this late. Not for any of this week’s shows.”

All Victor does is smile and wink at him, taking out his phone and dialing a number. He turns from Yuuri, speaking in Russian, so he doesn’t know what he’s saying, but he hears _‘Onegin’_ and sees a troubled expression flicker briefly on the Alpha’s face. But soon enough, he’s hanging up, and his easy smile has returned, though it’s a bit smaller than before.

“Well. It’s not for tonight’s show, but tomorrow is good as well, _da?”_

Yuuri balks. “How - ?”

“I have many friends, Yuuri,” he interrupts. “Asking a favor for something like this is nothing. It’ll be seven, tomorrow night. Does that sound agreeable to you?”

“I… S-Sure…”

Victor graces him with another beatific smile. “Wonderful. Should I send a car for you, or…?”

“No,” Yuuri says quickly. It’s bad enough that maid has seen Victor asking for him specifically. He dreads to think of the gossip that will spread if the entire staff hears that the Russian Pakhan’s car has come to pick up the Omega of the house. “I’ll just… take a cab to theatre. I’ll meet you there.”

“Are you sure?” Victor frowns.

“I’m sure. Thank you.”

“Well. Alright.”

Unexpectedly, Victor takes Yuuri’s hand in his own, and like he did that first night, lifts it to his lips, kissing the pale knuckles. But his kiss lingers, and his gaze now is smoldering, filled with satisfaction and anticipation. Yuuri, by contrast, doesn’t feel patronized like he did back in Phichit’s garden.

Rather, he feels a bit hot.

“I can’t wait, _zolotse,”_ Victor murmurs, dropping Yuuri’s hand.

 _Zolotse -_ Yuuri has no earthly idea what that means, but the tone Victor says it with threatens to make the Omega’s knees go weak. Fortunately, he still has _some_ semblance of self-control, so he stays upright as Victor walks away. The Alpha tosses him one last smile over his shoulder before disappearing from the room.

Yuuri sinks down into the nearest chair and stares at the door.

What on earth has he just agreed to?

 

* * *

 

Luckily for Yuuri, sneaking out of the house is no hardship.

He sleeps in a room as far from Shichirou’s as he could negotiate, and they eat at different times, too. Even on days when Shichirou _is_ home, they rarely see each other. Of course, there are times when the Beta deliberately seeks him out, often when he’s drunk or worse, horny, but Yuuri’s learned by now how to hide when this happens.

Fortunately, it doesn’t happen the night of the ballet, so all Yuuri has to do is walk out the front door, with only a few tight-lipped servants as witnesses. He slips into the cab he called earlier, and slips away into the night.

The theatre is a welcome sight for Yuuri - he can count on his hand the number of times he’s been here through his life, but every occasion had been special. His birthday, his parents’ wedding anniversary, a last night out with his sister before he himself got married… The ballet, and by extension, the theatre, has always been an escape.

He just hopes tonight won’t ruin it.

As he walks into the lobby, he spots Victor right away. The Alpha is leaning against the wall, his eyes searching the crowd, though he hasn’t seen Yuuri yet. Yuuri takes a moment to observe him - he’s as handsome as ever, but with his formal (and clearly bespoke) tuxedo hugging his frame, he almost looks unreal. Even his silver hair is styled, lifted from his face in a neat yet effective coiffure.

Yuuri takes a deep breath, then walks towards him.

As soon as Victor sees him, he feels a surge of pride at the expression that develops on the Alpha’s face; he looks stunned, like Yuuri is a vision taken straight from a work of art. Yuuri also feels relief that his clothing choice for the night has ended up being the correct one.

He’s not normally seen wearing more western-styled clothes, partly because Shichirou prefers the Japanese aesthetic, and upon learning this, Yuuri’s grandmother promptly discarded most of the Omega’s wardrobe in favor of his future husband’s taste. But his sister managed to save some of the items, and Yuuri has never been more grateful than he is tonight.

He’s chosen a dress (which is again unusual for him - given the choice, Yuuri prefers more male-oriented clothing), made of dark blue fabric that trails behind him as he walks. The sleeves are sheer and decorated with swirling patterns of glittering stitches, cutting off at his wrists. There’s also a panel of the same sheer material around his waist, showcasing an alluring bit of skin.

Yuuri’s also styled his hair back and forgone his glasses again. Overall, he’d say he looks quite pretty, though Victor’s expression would make that seem like an understatement.

Yuuri finishes crossing the lobby to reach him, stopping just a foot from the taller man. He doesn’t say anything at first, just raises an eyebrow and gives a small, smug smile to the slack-jawed Alpha.

After several beats of nothing but silence on Victor’s end, however, Yuuri decides to initiate the conversation.

“Well?” he asks, startling Victor into awareness as he does. “Are we going inside or not, _Victor?”_

“I…” Victor blinks a few times before apparently regaining his calm, though he still looks bewildered at the very sight of Yuuri. “Y-Yes, of course, right this way…”

Yuuri lets Victor lead him up the stairs and to their seats, which end up being box seats, to Yuuri’s surprise. Victor must have good connections, to get such coveted spots on short notice.

The seats come with a fair amount of privacy - there are dividers blocking out the patrons in the boxes on either side of them - but still, Yuuri notices two figures trail in after them. The pair, a man and a woman without any noticeable scents, wear matching black suits and stand a respectable distance away from Victor and Yuuri, guarding the entrance to the box. Yuuri assumes they’re bodyguards.

A few minutes after they’ve taken their seats, Yuuri also notices that Victor has not taken his eyes off him once since his arrival. It was flattering, at first, but now Yuuri is starting to feel self-conscious.

He side-eyes the Alpha. “Are you alright?”

Victor audibly swallows and shakes his head. “I knew you were beautiful, _zolotse,_ but tonight…”

Yuuri ignores the way those words make his cheeks heat up, and instead huffs. “So I suppose it’s true what they say about Alphas… Put on a pretty gown and they turn into a drooling mess.”

“Was I drooling?” Victor wipes at his mouth.

Yuuri rolls his eyes, and turns his head so that Victor doesn’t see his smile. “Close enough.”

He hears Victor lean in closer. “But you’re so radiant, Yuuri, I can’t help it… I feel like you’re the one trying to seduce me…”

At that, Yuuri turns his head and gives him a haughty smirk. Victor’s eyes widen.

 _“Blyad,”_ he thinks he hears Victor say, but at the same time, the curtain starts to rise, signaling the start of the performance. So Yuuri turns his attention towards that, feeling smug when he still detects Victor’s gaze on him, and not on the dancers making their way onto the stage.

As time passes, though, Yuuri starts to lose himself to the ballet, watching with rapt attention the ill-fated love of Tatiana and Onegin. The prima ballerina, dressed finely in her glittering costume, leaps and twirls across the stage with a grace that fills him with a sense of wistfulness.

That might’ve been him, in another life.

He almost jolts out of his seat when he hears Victor’s voice in his ear.

“Did you ever dance, Yuuri?” he asks, in a low whisper.

“I… When I was younger,” he decides to say.

“I bet you were beautiful.”

Yuuri looks down at his own knees. “You’d think I was beautiful if I showed up wearing rags.”

He can almost hear Victor’s grin. “Now you’re getting it.”

Yuuri tries to scoff again, but it’s softer, and comes out more… fond, rather than annoyed. He goes back to watching the performance, and Victor falls silent, too.

But not for long.

 

* * *

 

“So why did you stop dancing?” he asks suddenly, after Tatiana dreams of dancing with Onegin.

Yuuri glances at him for a moment, then looks back towards the stage.

“I got married,” he says sullenly.

“... But surely you could’ve continued. What does Shichirou have you do that required you to stop?”

Yuuri’s frown becomes a harsh scowl. “He thought my lessons were an unnecessary expense, and that ballet itself was too frivolous to be a career. I should put my focus on more important things, he said.”

“Such as…?”

“Childrearing,” he spits.

Victor is quiet after that, for which Yuuri is grateful.

 

* * *

 

“You know, my godmother was a ballerina,” Victor says.

Yuuri hums, watching Onegin tear up Tatiana’s love letter, spurning the poor girl’s affections. “So was mine.”

“Really? So we have something in common, then.”

“She was the one who taught me,” the Omega says softly. Memories of dancing with his beautiful godmother flash in his mind. “She’s the reason I love it.”

He feels Victor’s hand brush against his own. “Mine tried,” he chuckles. “But my father forbade it. Ballet wasn’t a suitable hobby for an Alpha, much less the future Pakhan.”

Yuuri finally turns his head away from the dancers and observes Victor. The graceful way he holds himself, the long lines of his legs…

“You would’ve made a good dancer, I think.”

Victor smiles at that. “Do you? Perhaps in another life, we’d be dancing as Onegin and Tatiana.”

“Maybe,” says Yuuri. “But they don’t have a happy ending.”

He returns his gaze to the ballet, unaware of how closely Victor is now watching him.

 

* * *

 

Shortly after the ballet ends, with Onegin a man of bitter regret and Tatiana a heartbroken but strong-willed woman, Yuuri and Victor begin to file out along with the other guests, the latter’s bodyguards trailing behind them.

Victor’s hand slides around Yuuri’s waist. The Omega doesn’t even flinch.

“Did you enjoy it?” he murmurs.

“I did,” Yuuri replies. “I have to admit, I don’t know many Alphas who would go this far just to get laid.”

Victor laughs. “You still think I just want to bed you?”

“What more could you want?” asks Yuuri, frowning. “You can’t court me. You can’t mark me. I’m still as married as I was when you first met me, Victor. My feelings on my husband notwithstanding.”

They step outside of the theatre, letting the cool night air mist over them.

“Perhaps not in public,” Victor admits. “But I know I won’t be satisfied with a simple, single lay. I want you, Yuuri, for as long as you’ll let me have you.”

Yuuri feels something stutter in his chest. “So you want me to be your mistress?”

“I think I’d be your paramour. You’re the one who’s married, after all.”

“You live in _Russia.”_

“I’ve been expanding our dealings with the Yakuza. I’ll be visiting Japan more often in the future…”

“And I’m just meant to sit and wait until you do?” Yuuri glares, growing angry again. “Like I’m nothing more than an on-call whore?”

“No,” says Victor firmly. “Like you’re my lover. Like I’d be yours.”

Yuuri’s expression softens. “... That’s impossible.”

“It really isn’t.” Victor’s thumb is rubbing circles into the sheer fabric on Yuuri’s waist. “At least give me tonight to prove it.”

When Yuuri responds, his voice is a touch more shaky than he’d like. “And if I do… How do I know you aren’t just lying through your teeth? That after this, you’ll go back to Russia and never so much as think of me again?”

Something in Victor’s eyes change. “It sounds to me like you want me to stay around, Yuuri.”

Yuuri freezes, his eyes going wide. His hands clench into fists at his sides as he lowers his gaze to the ground.

“Yuuri?”

“Damn it,” he murmurs.

“Is that…” Victor sounds unsure. “Is that what it is, Yuuri?”

Before the Alpha can react, Yuuri grabs his face and surges up, pressing their lips together. Victor gasps, but his shock is quickly replaced by delight, as he melts against the Omega and kisses back with vigor.

Unfortunately, Yuuri breaks it far too soon, glaring up at Victor with those lovely gold-flecked eyes.

“You can have me tonight,” he whispers. When Victor opens his mouth to reply, Yuuri presses his index finger against his lips to silence him. “But only if you let me take the lead.”

Gaping at the shorter man, Victor doesn’t even realize he’s nodding until Yuuri removes his finger to kiss him again.

“Good boy,” Yuuri murmurs against his lips.

Victor lets out a trembling exhale just as his car pulls up to the curb.

 

* * *

 

By ‘taking the lead’, Yuuri apparently means to wreck Victor in every conceivable way.

The moment they step into Victor’s hotel room, the Omega wastes to time in issuing his first order - that is, for Victor to take off his clothes. The Alpha complies, readily, shedding his expensive suit without care. His tailor would be horrified, but how can he care about maintaining the fabric when Yuuri is gazing at him with such heat?

When he’s entirely bare, he takes some pride in the way Yuuri’s eyes widen imperceptibly at the sight of his flaccid cock. He’s bigger than most Alphas, and he can’t imagine Shichirou is very gifted that particular department, either.

He stands, awaiting his next order, when Yuuri walks over to him and turns around.

“Unzip me,” he says.

For a while, Victor stares at the long, pale line of Yuuri’s neck, bare, soft, and of course, unmarked. He thinks if he squints he might be able to see the faintest trace of Shichirou’s teeth where a bonding mark would go, but he doubts Yuuri has let his husband renew the mark recently - or at all. Then, with deft fingers, he tugs at the zipper molding the dress to Yuuri’s body, allowing the Omega to let it slip off him in one smooth motion.

God, but Yuuri is gorgeous. The dress had left very little to the imagination as to the shape of Yuuri’s body - he was lean, but curvier than Victor expected - but to see him naked was akin to a religious awakening. Victor can’t help but slide his hands along Yuuri’s hips, feeling the soft skin give way, like it’s begging for Victor press harder.

Yuuri seems content to let him explore, until Victor’s fingertips dip under the waistband of his black satin panties.

The Omega turns and then -

Victor feels his head jerked to the side as a loud _slap_ echoes through the room. He blinks at the wall, his left cheek beginning to sting. Slowly, he turns his gaze back on Yuuri, who only raises an eyebrow.

“You wanted me to slap you, as I recall.”

Victor breathes out. _“Gospodi,_ you’re incredible.”

Yuuri hums. “Get on the bed.”

Victor does, perhaps a bit inelegantly, propping himself up on the countless pillows that had come with the room. He watches anxiously as Yuuri paces around the bed, as if debating what to do next.

“You’re so eager to listen to me,” he observes. “Are you sure you’re an Alpha?”

Victor gulps, then as an answer, glances down at his cock in what he hopes is a confident manner.

Yuuri smiles - like an angel, Victor thinks. “Mm, you are big. I don’t know if that’ll even fit inside me…”

“Only one way to find out,” he manages to say.

The Omega chuckles, and then starts crawling onto the bed. He looks like a feline predator, sleek and dangerous - Victor is enraptured by the way his hips move, the way his eyes focus on him.

When Yuuri reaches him, he doesn’t straddle Victor’s thighs, like the Alpha expects. Instead, he turns around and settles in his lap, his back to Victor’s front, head next to Victor’s own. He’s warm, and - lord above, he smells heavenly. His normal sweet scent is now tinged with something spicier, like cinnamon. Victor takes a deep, long whiff as he turns his head to nose at Yuuri’s neck, intoxicated.

He twitches, feeling a hand wrap around his cock. Glancing down, he sees Yuuri start to pump his member, though he’s so thick it’s a bit unwieldy, and the Omega has to use both hands to get a good grip. But feeling Yuuri’s hands on him, _seeing it,_ aids in the shorter man’s quest to coax him to hardness.

Yuuri coos. “Look at you. So responsive… Almost like you’re desperate. When was the last time you fucked someone, Victor?”

Victor groans and closes his eyes, because Yuuri’s started thumbing at the slit, and _how_ is he supposed to think clearly when he does that?

“It’s… It’s been a w-while… ngh…”

“No,” Yuuri’s tone holds a somewhat condescending note. “An Alpha as powerful as you? With a cock like this?” He gives Victor’s member a squeeze, earning a punched-out gasp from the Alpha. “You must have your pick of any Omega you want.”

“I…”

“But you want me,” says Yuuri. “Right, Victor?”

“Y-Yes, Yuuri…”

Victor’s hands grip the meat of Yuuri’s thighs, spreading his legs just the slightest amount. Yuuri lets him, still preoccupied with his dick, which is nearly completely erect. Precum slides from the slit down his shaft, making each stroke faster and slicker.

“That’s right,” Yuuri smiles. “You want me, and this is what you get.”

Suddenly, Yuuri’s hands stop, and before Victor can open his eyes again to see why, he feels something warm and hot and _wet_ rubbing against his cock.

His eyes fly open, looking down Yuuri’s body to see that - oh god - Yuuri’s pulled his panties to the side, exposing his pink, slick cunt, which he’s currently grinding against the Alpha’s length. The Omega’s little cocklet is out, too, being pumped furiously by his own hand.

“Yuuri,” he whines breathlessly. His cock is getting positively _drenched_ in slick, and Yuuri is _moaning,_ loud and unashamed, using Victor as a toy for his pleasure.

Victor has to bite down, _hard,_ on his lip to keep himself from coming then and there.

“Yuuri, please,” he tries.

“Hm?” Yuuri’s voice is a smile. “What was that, Victor?”

 _“Please,_ I…”

“What do you want? Tell me.”

“I want…” God, Victor wants so much right now. But not all of it, he’s sure, is what Yuuri wants to hear, so he settles for the more immediate concerns. “I want to be inside you. I want to fuck you.”

He hears a giggle, then feels a kiss pressed to his cheek; the gesture, more than anything else Yuuri is doing, makes Victor feel dizzy.

“Okay,” the Omega agrees. “But you can’t come inside me, alright? I haven’t been on birth control in a while.”

Victor jerks his head down in a nod. He could put this on pause and tell Georgi or Mila to go and get some condoms - because _oh,_ is the idea of coming inside Yuuri enticing - but he also really, _really_ doesn’t want to stop.

Yuuri stops gyrating his hips, to Victor’s disappointment, though that feeling quickly evaporates as the Omega turns himself around, now facing Victor. He steadies himself with one hand on Victor’s shoulder, and the other goes to hold his cock in place - the head of it presses against Yuuri’s cunt, slick, leaking, and twitching insistently.

Victor is torn between watching that and Yuuri’s face. Now that he has an unobstructed view of it, he sees the flush covering Yuuri’s cheeks and ears, and the way his pupils have dilated. But there’s also a self-satisfied curve to his pink, kissable lips, like this really has been his plan all along, and _Victor’s_ the one who’s been seduced.

Slowly, Yuuri begins to sink down, and Victor watches intently as his expression morphs to one of pure _bliss._ Victor, too, thinks he must have a matching look on his face, because as Yuuri starts to envelop him in his velvety, slippery heat, he feels like a man whose died and gone to heaven.

Victor’s cock bottoms out within Yuuri with an obscene-sounding _squelch._

He hears Yuuri’s breath hitch, and the Omega whispers, “Oh, _fuck…”_

Victor’s hands settle on Yuuri’s waist. “Are you alright?”

“I’m - _fine,”_ Yuuri pants. “Just… god, I’ve never…” He shifts his hips, barely moving at all, and groans. Victor watches his hand slide down to his stomach. “I can feel you in _here…”_

The Alpha manages a smile. “Has your dear husband never been this deep inside you?”

Yuuri shoots him a glare, though it’s tempered somewhat by the hazy lust clouding his eyes. “Don’t talk about him right now. Just… fuck me.”

Victor’s fingers dig into Yuuri’s skin. “What happened to you taking the lead?”

“This is me taking the lead,” he says, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. “And I’m telling you to _fuck me.”_

Quick as a flash, Victor moves, surging forwards so that Yuuri lands on his back on the downy mattress. The Omega squawks at the unexpected move, but the sound dies in his throat as Victor covers his lips with his own. Then, without giving him further time for adjustment, Victor pulls his cock out almost all the way, before sliding back into Yuuri’s heat with a powerful thrust forwards.

Yuuri’s subsequent scream is muffled by their kiss. His arm tighten around Victor’s neck, pulling him closer. Victor takes this as a good sign.

He pulls out and thrusts in again, setting up a quick, brutal rhythm that has the Omega writhing and the bed creaking beneath them. Yuuri’s legs are spread underneath Victor, his toes curling with every punch of his cock inside, and as their kiss breaks, he moans with his head tilted back.

“Oh god, Victor…!”

Victor can only grunt in reply, too lost in the feeling of Yuuri’s cunt convulsing around him, as if it were made for his cock and his cock alone.

Under the pleasure, he feels a brief flash of annoyance that the world decided a mousy, boorish nobody like Shichirou Hirose could marry someone like Yuuri (unique, lovely, _erotic)_ and have Victor discover him when it was too late. Not that it matters now… Yuuri has him trapped quite snugly in his thrall, and Victor doesn’t ever want to leave.

He’s not sure how long they go at it - all he knows is that at some point they’ve changed positions again. Now Yuuri is lying on his side, his upper body propped up on his elbows, while his left leg is impressively held straight into the air. Victor straddles his right leg, his cock still pistoning in and out of the Omega’s cunt, his own arms wrapped around Yuuri’s extended leg for leverage.

All Victor knows is that he wants to live in this moment forever; where every thrust in is signaled with a wet slap and a cry of pleasure dripping from Yuuri’s lips; where Yuuri calls his name like it’s the only word he knows; and where the Omega’s eyes, even through the haze of arousal, look only at Victor.

Eventually, though, he feels Yuuri tighten even further around him.

“V-Victor, _fuck,_ I-I’m…!”

The Alpha grits his teeth and wraps a hand around Yuuri’s cocklet. He starts stroking it in time with his thrusts, earning yet another drawn-out mewl from the other man.

“Go on, Yuuri… Come for me…!”

Almost immediately, Yuuri screams as his body begins quivering, each spasm of his cunt now erratic and stronger than before. It takes all of Victor’s will to not come himself; he holds himself still, with a discipline he didn’t know he had, and waits for Yuuri’s orgasm to subside.

It… takes a while.

Finally, when Yuuri’s trembling subsides - save for the minute twitching of his legs - and the bed under his hips is thoroughly soaked with slick, Victor reluctantly decides to pull out. Yuuri bites his lip as he does, clearly hyper-sensitive now to even the smallest movement.

Victor holds his dick in one hand, grimacing at how painfully erect he still is, and stares imploringly at Yuuri, who now lies on his back once again.

Yuuri, in lieu of answering verbally, licks his lips and nods.

The Alpha immediately begins stroking himself, hand moving at a frenzied pace - it’s nothing compared to the tightness of Yuuri’s cunt, but luckily, the Omega deigns to help him by sitting up (with some difficulty) and kneeling to have his face level with Victor’s cock. He opens his mouth, wide, and sticks out his tongue, letting Victor press the head into his mouth as he continues to jerk off.

“Fuck! _Ty takoy krasiviy, zolotse!”_

Yuuri replies by suckling at the head - and Victor’s gone. He comes with a shout, emptying his seed into Yuuri’s waiting mouth. Some semen dribbles out the corner of the Omega’s lips, but what does remain in his mouth is swallowed as soon as Victor pulls away. And after he swallows, Yuuri moans again, earning a tired smile from the Alpha.

“You’re incredible…” he mutters, exhausted. He flops back, boneless against the mattress.

Yuuri crawls up the bed to settle next to him. “You’re not so bad yourself…”

Victor wraps his arms instinctually around Yuuri, like they’ve done this a million times. Surprisingly, the Omega lets him, and for a long while, they simply lay there together. It’s quiet, bordering on peaceful…

Victor wouldn’t mind staying in this moment forever, either.

 

* * *

 

Regrettably, however, Yuuri does have a home to return to.

A little while after their romp ends, they both clean themselves up and redress, in what is a considerably awkward silence. Yuuri doesn’t even look at Victor, and that… that hurts far more than Victor expects.

“Yuuri,” he speaks up. The Omega flinches, but doesn’t turn around. His dress is back on, but the back is still unzipped, so Victor walks over and does that for him, lingering by his back after he’s done. Yuuri is tense. “I wasn’t lying. I still want you.”

“You just had me,” is Yuuri’s weak retort. “Isn’t once enough?”

“No.”

“I… Look, Victor.” Yuuri turns around and looks up at him, frowning. But now his expression seems tinged with something else. Melancholy, perhaps. “This was fun, but… There’s too much at risk for me. If Shichirou found out…”

Victor feels a surge of anger. “Then leave him!” he snaps. “You clearly despise him, why stick around?”

Yuuri’s brow furrows. “Do you think it’s that easy? Can Omegas just up and leave their spouses back in Russia?”

Victor opens his mouth to talk back, but finds he has no response. No, of course it isn’t that easy. Alphas and sometimes Betas can ask for divorces with little complications, but Omegas… They have multiple obstacles blocking them from even asking for a separation, much less a divorce.

“It’s worse, in Japan,” Yuuri murmurs. “And even if it weren’t… My family chose Shichirou because he was willing to bail us out of debt. If I leave…”

Victor’s face falls. “Yuuri…”

Yuuri closes his eyes, shakes his head, then opens them again, looking at Victor with a sense of finality. “So this won’t work. I’m sorry.”

“But you want it to,” he says accusingly. “You want to be with me.”

“What I want doesn’t fucking matter, Victor,” Yuuri shouts back. “I am stuck with that miserable little man until the day I die!”

Victor almost growls - but then, he gets an idea. Instantly, all the rage and arguments brewing within him calm, and he stares at Yuuri.

“... Or until the day _he_ dies.”

Yuuri blinks. “What?”

“What if Shichirou died?” Victor’s eyes take on a manic glint. “Then you’d be free. You’d inherit his estate, or at least half of it. That would be enough to take care of your family’s debt, right?”

“... You’re not serious,” Yuuri scoffs. But the intrigue in his tone is there, and Victor latches onto it.

“Yuuri, you haven’t forgotten who I am, yes?” The Alpha’s smile is dark. “This sort of thing? It’s child’s play to me.”

Yuuri swallows thickly, all pretense of skepticism dropped. “You… You’d do that? You’d just… kill him?”

“I’m not saying _I_ would do it,” he deflects, suddenly looking innocent. “But, if he were involved in an accident, or maybe one day he simply disappears… Then maybe I had a hand in it.”

The Omega is looking at him with wide-eyed awe - not the expression one would typically make when discussing the murder of their spouse. It only makes Victor more assured that this is right, that Yuuri really is perfect for him.

He reaches up and caresses the side of Yuuri’s face with his hand. “Admit it. You want him gone. You have for a long time.”

“You would do it for me?” Yuuri asks, voice small.

 _“Zolotse,_ all you need to do is ask.”

Yuuri takes a deep, shuddering breath, then exhales.

Victor doesn’t know _when_ he’s going to kill Shichirou. He doesn’t even know how, yet. But as soon as Yuuri shoots forwards, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck to pull him into a wet, desperate kiss that has them both stumbling back towards the bed, he knows one thing for certain.

Shichirou Hirose’s fate is sealed.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so invested in this universe. I had a dream last night that was an au of this au, where Yuuri actually had Shichirou's kid (and it was Minami lol) and he and Victor still fall in love and Shichirou was still kind of a dick. Might write that after this main story wraps up. :>
> 
> Also, will probably be updating the tags with each chapter, so be aware of that
> 
> Translations (don't hesitate to correct me on these):  
> Ty takoy krasiviy - You're so beautiful
> 
> EDIT: Corrections made, thanks to rebcart and rogovich!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably needless to say at this point but every chapter will have smut in it lol

* * *

 

As Yuuri nears Victor’s office, he hears shouting.

He pauses just outside the door, brow furrowed with concern. Victor isn’t the sort to raise his voice - though it’s clearly him on the other side of the threshold, speaking in his native Russian to some poor soul that Yuuri yet doesn’t know. But this only serves to confuse Yuuri more.

In the six or so months since they began their affair, he’s never heard the Alpha’s voice speak with such anger. The only times he’s even loud are when they’re making love - and even then, the intensity of his tone now makes Yuuri hesitant to enter, which is… a new feeling.

It’s true that he’s seen a new side of Victor since coming to live at his estate a few weeks ago. A more calm, calculated side, befitting of the leader of a criminal organization such as the Bratva. But even then, Victor is icy and smooth, choosing his words carefully instead of spewing ones of vitriol.

It makes him equal parts curious and… fearful. Though he quickly disregards the latter - Victor, he thinks confidently, would never harm him, no matter how angry he is.

With that thought bolstering his courage, Yuuri gently opens the door, peering inside to see Victor talking on the phone. The Alpha looks distressed, the lines of his body tense with anger. He rakes a hand through his hair and  _ growls  _ at whoever’s on the other end.

Yuuri almost shrinks back, unable to help himself - he’s never actually heard Victor’s growl before. It’s… effective, and Yuuri spares a small amount of pity for the person Victor is verbally tearing apart.

Though, Victor’s not the only one in the office. A dog, a brown standard poodle, lounges on the rug by Victor’s desk, and as the door creaks open with Yuuri’s arrival, its head snaps up to see him. It gives a loud, joyful  _ bark!  _ and stands, bounding over to the Omega, who spares it a small smile and a pat on the head.

The dog - or as he prefers, Makkachin - scrabbles for more affection from Yuuri, which ends up catching Victor’s attention. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of the Omega standing in the doorway. Then he curses, spitting one last venomous-sounding instruction to the phone before hanging up and slamming the device down onto his desk.

Yuuri, to his shame, startles.

Victor notices, and flinches guiltily. “I’m... sorry you had to see that,  _ zolotse.” _

“Is everything alright?” Yuuri braves walking further into the room. Makkachin follows him, tongue lolling out of his mouth in an endearing manner. Once Yuuri reaches Victor’s desk, he walks around it, waiting for Victor to turn his chair so that he can clamber into the Alpha’s lap.

Except, after he does, Victor doesn’t immediately relax, like he’s done so many times before. Pressed up against him like this, Yuuri can  _ feel  _ the tension in his body, pulled taut like a string about to snap.

“What is it, Vitya?” he asks softly.

Victor huffs, eyes boring dark holes onto the surface of his desk, rather than looking at Yuuri with pure adoration. Yuuri finds his quite dislikes this.

“It’s your  _ darling husband,”  _ he snarls. “We just discovered another one of his  _ accomplices _ .”

Yuuri slowly blinks, not quite understanding yet. Over the past month, they’ve followed through on their plan to track Shichirou’s movements, and through that, they’ve found that the pool of traitors runs quite a bit deeper than they first anticipated.

It’s mostly lower-level Yakuza and people like Shichirou, who work for various other branches of the criminal underground, such as the Bratva. 

“And…?” prompts Yuuri.

“One of my own,” Victor says, in a calm, even voice that belies the shaking of his jaw. “Roman Plisetsky.”

And suddenly Yuuri understands. The list of traitors before was mostly confined to Japan - people unsatisfied with having to take orders from foreigners like Victor. But Yuuri’s heard Roman Plisetsky’s name before - hell, he’s  _ seen  _ the man before. He’d visited shortly after his arrival, with a report of his latest assignment ready for the Pakhan.

Of course, when he’d entered Victor’s office, the Pakhan was in the middle of eating Yuuri out to a third orgasm, and as such, it hadn’t been a very… dignified first meeting.

All Yuuri remembers of the man besides that was that he was one of Victor’s enforcers, and that his father had been one as well.

Yuuri reaches up, cupping Victor’s face with both his hands. His thumbs stroke along the Alpha’s cheekbones, and he feels him relax, albeit marginally. 

“What are you going to do?” Yuuri asks softly. 

Victor closes his eyes. “This runs deeper than I’d thought. I have no problem with turning over the others’ names to the Yakuza and letting them handle their own, but…”

“Roman is Bratva,” finished Yuuri. “So he’s your responsibility.”

“I just don’t understand. He’s always been so loyal - his family has worked for mine for  _ generations,  _ why break that trust?”

“Some men don’t like being lackies,” Yuuri offers. “Especially if they were born to be.”

“... I must confess, I’m at a loss, Yuuri. I don't know what to do.”

“Why? He betrayed you. No matter his past loyalties, he needs to be punished.” Yuuri leans in and brushes his lips against Victor’s. “Kill him.”

To is relief, Victor chuckles, sending hot breath ghosting over Yuuri’s face as he opens his eyes again. “So bloodthirsty, Yuuri. But…” Conflict one again marrs his handsome face. “Roman has a son, you know.”

Yuuri pauses. “He does?”

“Five years old. Just presented as an Alpha. I remember Roman’s father calling me to announce it. Ah… Come to think of it, his name is Yuri, too.”

“And you don’t want to orphan the boy?” Yuuri tuts. “You’re awfully soft-hearted for a mafia boss.”

Victor gives him a wry smile. “It isn’t that. Who’s to say that killing his father won’t incite the boy to turn against me in the future? Five is old enough to start holding grudges. And the Plisetsky family has other alliances… They’d side with the Plisetsky heir over the Pakhan in an instant.”

The Omega hums. “Quite a predicament.”

“Exactly. I can’t believe the nerve of that man…” Victor becomes annoyed again. “What do you think I should do,  _ zolotse?” _

Yuuri startles. “What?”

“Aside from just kill him, I mean.”

“You’re asking me?”

Victor raises an eyebrow. “You seemed inclined to share your opinions just a few minutes ago.”

“That was…” Yuuri flounders. He’d just been stating the obvious. If you betrayed the Pakhan, you died. It was that simple. But now, with a more complicated situation presented to him, Yuuri doesn’t know what the protocols are. And yet Victor is asking him anyway?

“Please, Yuuri,” Victor sighs, letting his head fall forward into the nape of the Omega’s neck. He takes a deep, calming breath and exhales. “I need advice.”

Yuuri, bewildered, merely stares at the top of Victor’s head. “I…”

A beat passes in silence. There’s no sound, save for Makkachin’s steady panting - he’s sat himself on the floor besides Victor’s chair, staring up at the two of them patiently. Yuuri looks at the dog… and then it comes to him.

“Take him in,” he finds himself saying.

Victor lifts his head, frowning. “I’m sorry?”

“The boy… Yuri Plisetsky. Take him in.” Growing more confident, Yuuri elaborates. “Yes, you can hold a grudge as a child, but you can also be swayed by kindness. Make him your ward. Maybe even treat him like a son. Soon, his father will just be a faceless memory, and you’ll be the man who took care of him. And if he asks about his father’s fate, you tell him the truth; that he was a traitor, and you had no choice. He’ll believe you.”

Victor stares at him. “Yuuri, that’s…” His frown deepens, and for a moment, Yuuri feels a flush of shame wash over him. But then the Alpha lets out a little breath of disbelief. “That’s not a bad idea.”

Yuuri’s shoulders sag with relief. “You think so?”

“A ward, hm…? We certainly have the space for him. I believe he’s quite close with his grandfather, however.”

“Closer than he is to Roman?”

Victor thinks about it for a moment before nodding. “Roman and Nikolai - his father - had a falling out a few years ago concerning the boy’s future. Roman wanted to train him to be an enforcer as well.”

“What did Nikolai want?”

“A ‘better life’, or so he said.” Victor smiles again. “I can only imagine he meant teaching the boy about science and culture, and not how to kill a man with a penknife.”

“Then give the boy an education, win his grandfather over. You have enough enforcers already.”

“Do you think that will work?”

Yuuri shrugs. “You know them better than me. Do  _ you?” _

The look on his face seems to suggest yes. The Alpha smirks and puts his hands on Yuuri’s waist, finally losing that last bit of tension in his body. Yuuri, in response, rolls his hips, grinding down on Victor’s groin, earning a small groan in return.

“Have you always been so devious, Yuuri?”

“Maybe I have,” he retorts, breath hitching as Victor’s hands slide down to cup the globes of his ass. 

He captures Victor’s lips in a kiss, and for a while, there’s no further conversation. Not until Makkachin startles them apart with a loud  _ yip,  _ as if to remind them both that the dog was still there.

 

* * *

 

Yuuko Nishigori, the current Yakuza boss, is more than a bit peeved to learn that many of her men were, in fact, traitorous. 

It doesn’t help that the disloyalty is brought to her attention by the Russians, but Yuuko isn’t a stupid woman. Starting a fight with the Bratva is more trouble than it’s worth, and so she concedes to deal with her batch of rats with little fuss.

Save for one Shichirou Hirose.

Yuuko had been amused when Nikiforov asked to cash in one of his favors - to allow him to deal out Hirose’s punishment. Amused, but not surprised.

As stated before, though: Yuuko isn’t stupid. She knows of Victor’s infatuation with Hirose’s husband. She can’t say she blames him. As a young girl, she’d been quite taken with Yuuri Katsuki as well. She’d even begged her father to let her marry him, but soon after, she’d met her mother’s choice - a brash, but good-hearted Omega named Takeshi - and her little crush on Yuuri evaporated into nothing more than distant fondness as she fell in love with her intended.

What’s more shocking to the Alpha woman is the reciprocal nature of Yuuri’s affections towards the Pakhan. She remembers Yuuri as a bit standoffish. He’d never so much as smiled at the line of Betas and Alphas shown off to him after he’d presented, of which there were surprisingly many.

The Katsuki family had no ports or riches to their name. They were barely connected to the criminal world at all - by all accounts, they seemed like a perfectly normal family. Save for the fact that Enji Katsuki was an enforcer for Yuuko’s father, but that just about ended their mafia connections. What they  _ did  _ have, however, was the inn.

Yu-Topia Akatsuki had quickly become the perfect spot for Yuuko’s family to conduct their business. A public space that wasn’t  _ too  _ public, where the owners knew exactly what would occur behind closed doors, and as long as they were compensated for the trouble, no one got hurt. 

As far as Yuuko knew, though, the inn had fallen on hard times. Less families thought to pay the Katsukis for their generosity, instead keeping them quiet through intimidation and threats, and soon, they’d begun falling into debt. Matters weren’t helped any when the eldest daughter, an Omega named Mari, had run off with a Yakuza captain to elope, only to be sent home broken-hearted, with a baby in her arms.

Yuuko remembers sending a baby blanket; she still doesn’t know if it was ever received.

The Katsuki family’s reputation suffered, after that. After all, no one wanted to marry a disgraced, nonvirginal Omega with another Alpha’s child. But there was still hope… in Yuuri.

Shichirou Hirose approached the family, asking for Yuuri’s hand, waving a check that would solve all of their problems for good measure. Yuuri’s grandmother had instantly agreed to the match, though as far as Yuuko recalls, his parents weren’t as keen. 

She’d gone to the wedding, of course. The Hirose family had been loyal to hers, and so it was expected. And she considered (still considers) Yuuri to be a childhood friend. So naturally, she’d been disturbed to find the graceful, vibrant Yuuri shuffling down the aisle, weighed down by his heavy  _ shiromuku,  _ with the face of a resigned man. There was no love in his eyes as he looked at Shichirou, who gazed back with obvious lust.

It was, quite unfortunately, a typical wedding for Omegas.

The few times she’d seen Yuuri since then, he was rarely on the arm of his husband. He seemed hellbent on being as far from him as possible, actually. He became bitter, disdainful of everyone who appeared to want something from him. Yuuko and her husband, she’s pleased to say, were spared such treatment (not that she would’ve tolerated it in the first place). Still, she was saddened to see what had become of the Omega she herself once thought the world of.

Then along comes Victor Nikiforov.

The Russian Alpha should’ve been everything Yuuri hated and more. Entitled, powerful, cocky. So she supposes Victor must have another side to him that only Yuuri got to see, because when she came upon the two of them kissing, quite passionately, in the garden of Victor’s estate while she was visiting on business, the Omega had a soft look on his face she hadn’t seen in  _ years. _

She only hoped Victor wouldn’t mess it up.

Yuuko’s brought out of her reminiscing when a knock comes upon her door. She calls for the knocker to enter, and it greeted by the smiling face of her husband.

“Yuu,” he says softly. “Shinoda and the others are here. They’re ready to talk about the traitors.”

She sighs and stands, stretching her back with her arms hoisted far above her head. “Right.” She glances at her mate. “Walk with me?”

He laughs. “You don’t have to ask anymore, you know.”

“I’m feeling romantic today,” she replies, crossing to the doorway to link their arms together. The conversation slowly melts away to the subject of their daughters, and Yuuko spares no more thoughts for Russians or childhood friends.

 

* * *

 

“That was very good, Yura,” coos Yuuri, and the blond boy standing across from him blushes.

“Y-You think so?” he looks down at his feet, which are clad in simple ballet flats. “I’m still not used to it…”

“You will,” the Omega promises. “Ballet takes as much patience as it does talent.”

Yuri gives him a tentative smile - it’s a sight Yuuri’s grown accustomed to, over the past two weeks.

It had been laughably easy, getting Roman to entrust the care of his only child to Victor - and by extension, Yuuri. Of course, Yuuri imagines that the traitor thinks his son is getting an Alpha’s education; things like how to fight and how to intimidate others are common lessons for children who’ve recently presented, like Yuri. Yuri’s grandfather assumes this is the case as well, but Victor had assuaged the older man’s misgivings by promising the little boy as well-rounded an education as he could provide.

Yuuri doubts either of them thought Yuri would be learning ballet from the Pakhan’s “Japanese whore,” but he supposes what they don’t know won’t hurt them.

It wasn’t as if it was his intention to teach the child how to dance, anyway. He’d just stumbled upon Yuuri his first day at the Nikiforov estate, dancing in a private gym that Victor had refurbished to more closely resemble a ballet studio, and he was fascinated by the way Yuuri moved.

And so Victor, in his bid to win the child over, asked Yuuri for a favor.

Though as Yuuri wipes his brow, observing Yuri do the same in a clearly imitative manner, he finds that he’s come to enjoy these lessons as well. He hadn’t been doing much in St. Petersburg, aside from wandering about and teasing Victor at every conceivable opportunity, so this was a welcome change to his routine.

And it helps that Yuri is, for a five-year-old anyway, quite a good student. He listens to Yuuri without complaint, and he doesn’t get too frustrated when he messes up. He shows considerable promise as well; he thinks wistfully that Minako would love to meet him.

After they do their cool-down stretches, and Yuri changes back into his regular clothes, Yuuri walks with the child through the manor. Their lessons occur at the end of Yuri’s quote-unquote ‘school day’, with his prior lessons being taken care of by personal tutors hired by Victor, and of course, Victor himself. Though honestly, Yuuri doesn’t have a clue what subject Victor is teaching the boy.

“Mr. Katsuki?”

Yuuri is startled out of his thoughts as Yuri calls out to him, tugging on the hem of his shirt for good measure. He looks down at the boy, whose wide green eyes stare back at him, brimming with curiosity.

He smiles politely. “Yes, Yura?”

“Aren’t you Victor’s Omega?”

Yuuri startles, eyes round with surprise. “What… What makes you ask that?”

The little boy shrugs. “One of my teachers said that I was gonna have to marry an Omega. Then he said I better not do what Victor does, because Victor is a bad example when it comes to choosing good Omegas.” He looks at Yuuri again, frowning. “But I thought you were Victor’s Omega, and you’re not bad. You’re good.

Yuuri blinks, several times. Several emotions are running through him - shock, is a big one, but also anger and annoyance and… oddly, flattery. Because Yuri doesn’t know what a ‘good Omega’ is. He just knows that Yuuri is an Omega, and he thinks he’s good.

Yuuri has been called many things, but a good Omega is not one of them.

Finally, pushing that odd sensation back, he decides to settle on anger for now, and looks at Yuri coolly. 

“Which teacher was this?”

Yuri’s nose wrinkles. “Belyakov.”

Yuuri’s fingers twitch at his sides, but he doesn’t let the surprise show on his face. Hm. He would’ve thought it was Ortoff, given the man’s leering glances whenever Yuuri passes by, but Belyakov had always been some degree of courteous around him. 

“I see,” he says icily. Yuri doesn’t seem to notice, though, and tugs at his shirt again.

“So, are you?” he prompts.

“Hm?”

Yuri sounds annoyed at having to repeat himself. “Are you Victor’s Omega?” 

“I…” Yuuri pauses. “... I guess you could say that.”

Yuri’s face scrunches. “That’s not an answer!”

“Well,” Yuuri says placatingly. “Maybe it’s more apt to say that Victor is  _ my Alpha.” _

The child looks lost. “That’s not how it works.”

“Says who?”

“Says… Papa. And Belyakov.”

“Belyakov is an idiot,” Yuuri retorts. “And I don’t know your Papa.”

He knows he’s going to die soon, but he refrains from adding that little tidbit. Instead, Yuuri kneels on the ground before Yuri, taking the small Alpha’s hands in his own. Yuri looks equal parts apprehensive and embarrassed. 

“Listen to me, Yura. You think I’m a good Omega, yes?”

Hesitantly, Yuri nods.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because Yuuri is… nice. And fun. And pretty.”

“What if I were quiet? If I didn’t talk or do anything unless Victor, or any other Alpha or Beta, told me I could?”

Yuri looks distressed. “Then you wouldn’t be Yuuri!” he protests. 

Yuuri smiles again, and this seems to calm the child down. “That’s what people think a good Omega is, Yura. Don’t listen to them. If you marry an Omega, marry someone you love. Someone you won’t treat like a toy. Do you understand me?”

Stunned, Yuri can only nod. 

Yuuri chuckles, patting Yuri on the head once before standing again. He hopes the boy isn’t too young to disregard or forget this conversation later, but there's nothing more he can do about it now.

“Good. Now, let’s get you home.”

A little while later, after Yuri’s been driven back to his own home, Yuuri waits patiently in Victor’s (or rather, their) bedroom. He sits on one of the large, red velvet armchairs that Victor has in here for some godforsaken reason, his legs crossed and body poised.

The door opens, and Victor walks inside, looking tired as he loosens the tie around his neck. He doesn’t notice Yuuri… at first.

“Rough day?” Yuuri asks, earning a jump from the Alpha, whose gaze whips over to where he’s sitting…

Victor’s jaw drops.  _ “Zolotse…  _ W-What are you  _ wearing?” _

Yuuri, unphased, rests his chin in his hand, elbow propped up on the armrest of the chair. “Just a little something I picked up. Don’t you like it?”

‘It’ being a set of lingerie. Black satin and gold lace cover Yuuri’s body in the form of an embroidered corset, panties, and sheer stockings, complete with a garter belt. Though, what really cinches the look - and what really draws Victor’s attention - are the pair of heels on Yuuri’s feet. Black and tall, and secured to his feet via a gold ankle strap, Yuuri actually brought these from home. A present from Phichit, who insisted that Yuuri would look fantastic in heels.

He hadn’t given them a second glance, at the time… Now he thinks he needs to send Phichit a thank-you note.

Victor, still slack-jawed, shuts the door behind him and drops his tie to the ground.

“Like it?” he repeats, incredulous. “Yuuri, you look… You’re stunning,  _ zolotse,  _ I just can’t…”

Yuuri grins, like he always does whenever Victor loses all sense of eloquence and instead becomes a stuttering mess. He reaches out with his other hand and beckons Victor closer. The Alpha obeys without thought, striding across the room until he reaches the chair. 

Yuuri points at the floor. Victor sinks to his knees.

The Omega feels a spurt of slick slide from his cunt at the sight - the most powerful man in Russia, on his knees between Yuuri’s legs, looking up at him like he’s the answer to everything.

“What’s the occasion?” Victor asks breathily.

“Oh, I’ve been planning this for a while, Vitya,” Yuuri smirks. “But I do have a favor to ask, before we start.”

Victor smiles. “Anything for you, Yuuri.”

“Fire Belyakov.”

The Alpha waits a beat. “What?”

“Little Yuri told me something, earlier.” Yuuri looks bored as he recalls it, though his blood is boiling at the memory. “He said Belyakov told him I was poor example of an Omega. And that you were a poor Alpha for choosing me.”

As he expects, Victor’s expression shifts. He goes from confused to shocked to absolutely  _ furious.  _

“He said you were  _ what?” _

Yuuri spares him a fond look - of course Victor would be more offended about the insult towards Yuuri rather than himself. As a reward, he lifts one of his feet and rests his toes on the Alpha’s crotch. Victor’s breath hitches.

“I don’t think Yuri should be learning from a man like that,” Yuuri continues, slowly rubbing the bottom of his shoe along the growing bulge in Victor’s pants. “Do you?”

Victor swallows. “N-No, I don’t.”

“So you’ll fire him?” Yuuri presses harder.

“Y-Yes! Yes,  _ fuck…” _

Yuuri raises an eyebrow - but even as he does, he smiles. “Thank you, Vitya.”

Victor gives him a smile, too, even though it’s strained. “Yuuri…”

“Mm…” Yuuri shifts in his seat. “Actually, these panties are little… confining. Take them off for me.”

Victor’s hands shoot to the Omega’s waist, fingers scrabbling for purchase. Yuuri laughs at his eagerness, then lifts his hips to let Victor slide the fabric from his body. Now his cunt is bared, quivering as if in response to Victor’s strong scent of arousal, and Yuuri slides his hand down to spread it open with his fingers.

Victor licks his lips. “Y-Yuuri, can I…?”

Yuuri nods, lifting his foot from Victor’s groin. “Go slow.”

Victor lowers his face to Yuuri’s cunt, taking a deep inhale of his scent before pressing his lips to the folds. Yuuri shivers at the contact. Then the Alpha opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, swiping the muscle slowly up the length of Yuuri’s sex, until he reaches the base of his cocklet. 

Victor’s large hand wraps around the cocklet, earning a whimper from Yuuri. He starts stroking it as he kisses the Omega’s cunt again, suckling gently at the folds, as if to absorb all the slick. 

“Oh,  _ Vitya…”  _ moans Yuuri. One hand slides into Victor’s hair and  _ tugs,  _ causing the Alpha to groan - it vibrates through Yuuri’s cunt to his very core. “ _ Ooh,  _ that’s it… Mm, you love eating my pussy, don’t you, Vitya?”

Victor responds by shoving his tongue into Yuuri as far as he can manage, and pressing his thumb down on the slit of his cocklet.

Yuuri  _ quakes.  _ It takes everything he has to not close his legs and trap Victor there, face buried into his cunt. He gives a broken mewl and thrusts his hips up instead.

“So good… So good, Vitya… Mm, my Alpha…”

Yuuri doesn’t see the way Victor’s stiffens at that, nor the way his eyes go wide. But he does feel Victor burrow into him further, eating him out with renewed vigor as he grunts and slurps against Yuuri’s sex, and his hands pumps faster and faster over his cocklet.

Yuuri gasps.  _ “Fuck!  _ V-Vitya, w-wai -  _ ah!” _

For once, Victor doesn’t appear to be listening to him. All Victor does in reply is slide one hand under Yuuri’s ass and slide a finger in between his cheeks. Yuuri shouts out, only for his cry to be cut off by another broken, trailing moan as Victor presses the pad of his finger against Yuuri’s asshole.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri tries, but his protest sounds weak even to his own ears.

Victor just keeps at it - one hand stroking Yuuri’s cocklet, the other rubbing insistently at his hole. And his mouth -  _ lord,  _ Victor’s done this so many times, but he’s never been this  _ intense  _ about it. He’s devouring Yuuri like his cunt is his last meal on earth; desperate, hungry, and  _ wanting. _

It’s too much for Yuuri. With a final scream, he arches his back and comes, spraying clear slick all over Victor’s hand and face. 

As Yuuri comes down from his high, Victor finally pulls his face back and licks his lips, looking dazed.

Yuuri catches his gaze and levels him with a glare. “I said to go  _ slow.” _

Victor flinches, and actually looks guiltily at the ground. “I… I’m sorry, Yuuri. I don’t know what came over me…”

Yuuri sighs. “And I had such big plans for tonight… But since you didn’t listen to me, I guess it can’t be helped.”

He stands up, walking around Victor, who looks upset. Especially as Yuuri walks towards the door with purpose.

_ “Z-Zolotse,  _ wait, please - !”

He gets cut off as Yuuri bends over, picking up Victor’s discarded tie from the floor. He stares, and the Omega looks back at him, eyebrow raised.

“I’m not going to  _ leave,  _ Vitya,” he says, with some small amount of amusement in his tone. “I just needed this.”

He holds up the tie, and Victor gives a shaky exhale.

“F-For what?”

“Get on the bed and you’ll find out.”

Yuuri watches the Alpha scurry off the floor to obey, still dressed in his suit (sans the tie, of course). As soon as Victor is lying on his back on his king-sized bed, Yuuri makes his way over and climbs on, straddling his lover’s hips. Victor doesn’t seem to care about the slick leaking onto his trousers - as he damn well shouldn’t, Yuuri thinks. 

“Hands above your head,” he commands.

Victor does so. Yuuri wastes no time in looping the tie around Victor’s wrists and securing them to the headboard. Victor looks stunned, but Yuuri silences whatever he’s about to say with a kiss.

“This is your punishment, Vitya,” he murmurs. “You can look, but you can’t touch.”

Victor groans. “Yuuri…!”

Yuuri straightens his back and quickly undoes the Alpha’s zipper, pulling down enough fabric to expose his large, hardened erection to the air. He gives it a few teasing strokes, then turns around so that his back faces Victor. Lifting his hips, Yuuri positions himself over Victor’s cock and sinks down on it before the Alpha can so much as blink.

Victor chokes on his own spit, and his legs spasm in response, so Yuuri puts his hands on either of the Alpha’s knees to hold them down.

Yuuri looks over his shoulder at the Alpha - he’s red-faced and panting, looking less like the Pakhan and more like a horny teenager. Grinning, the Omega lifts his hips again and quickly slides down. He’s still sensitive from Victor’s exploits earlier, but he doesn’t care - the hot, thick slide of Victor within him is only better this way. 

He’ should be used to it now - that is to say, Victor’s considerable girth. It used to be overwhelming, being stuffed so full and so deep, and when he came, he came  _ a lot.  _

There used to classes that Omegas had to take, once they reached ‘sexual maturity’, i.e., sixteen, and in those classes, they would warn you that Alphas were naturally well-endowed. Yuuri had attended these classes (he was legally mandated to, in Japan) and like everyone else, he was given a sex toy. One that imitated the average size of an Alpha, and they were instructed to ‘get used to it’. Yuuri remembers some of his classmates complaining the next day (and he was a bit sore himself), and all the teacher had to say in response was that you had to be nice and wet before getting started.

Of course, the preparation meant nothing to Yuuri once he got married to a Beta with a dick only slightly larger than Yuuri’s own cocklet, but even given his current circumstances, those classes had  _ not  _ prepared him for the cock of Victor Nikiforov.

But after months of making love, it became easier. Much easier.

He bounces on Victor’s cock in a quick rhythm, turned on by the sounds of his cunt swallowing wetly around the Alpha, and his ass slapping against Victor’s clothed thighs. And of course, Victor’s moaning.

He glances back again to see Victor’s hands - luckily, his shoddy first attempt at a knot hasn’t given way, and Victor has his hands clenched into tight fists above his head. Yuuri has no doubt that if he really wanted to, he could rip free and touch Yuuri anyway, but he won’t. 

He knows he won’t.

“What happened, Vitya?” Yuuri asks in a teasing voice as he continues riding Victor within an inch of his life. “You turned into an animal. I’ve never seen you like that before…”

Victor gives a strangled groan in reply.

“Was it the lingerie?” he questions further. “Or the heels?”

Victor whimpers, and Yuuri suddenly remembers what he’d said before Victor went feral on him.

_ My Alpha. _

Oh.

“Or…” Yuuri slams back down on his cock and starts to grind in his lap. “Was it what I said? When I called you my Alpha?”

Victor forces his eyes open to look at Yuuri. “I… Ngh…”

“That turned you on,” he states, not even bothering to phrase it as a question. “It made you go  _ crazy _ .”

“I’m… sorry,” Victor manages to get out.

“Oh, don’t be, Vitya,” purrs Yuuri. “It’s true, isn’t it? You’re my Alpha. No need to be embarrassed by it.”

“Fuck, fuck,” Victor cries, bucking his hips against Yuuri.

Yuuri bites his lips and smothers a groan. He grips his own cocklet, aroused and leaking again. 

“That’s it… You’re my Alpha, Victor.”

“Yuuri!”

“Say I’m yours.”

“Wha - ?”

“Say I’m your Omega,” Yuuri looks back at him, pleadingly and full of lust. “Please, Vitya…”

“You’re - !” Victor swallows heavily, his expression stunned. “You’re my Omega, Yuuri...”

Yuuri tosses his head back and moans, rocking his hips even faster. “Again.”

“You’re my Omega,” Victor repeats. “Fuck, Yuuri, you’re  _ mine… _ ”

“All yours,” Yuuri agrees. “ _ Oh,  _ Alpha…!”

He sees Victor’s toes curl. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri comes for the second time the moment he feels Victor’s warm seed flooding into him. 

He collapses back on Victor, turning around so they they lie chest-to-chest, pressing soft kisses against the Alpha’s jaw.

A few moments pass, and he feels more than hears Victor’s low rumble of a chuckle. “ _ Zolotse,  _ my hands…?”

Yuuri blinks. “Oh.” Then he tiredly reaches up and tugs at the tie until the knot falls apart. Immediately after, Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri,  holding him tight to his body.

“We should probably change,” yawns Yuuri. “I don’t want to ruin this set…”

Victor presses a kiss to his temple. “I’ll take care of it. Sleep, darling.”

Well. Who is Yuuri to argue with that?

 

* * *

 

As soon as Yuuri falls asleep, Victor gets up. He changes first, disposing of his ruined suit and tie. Then he cleans Yuuri, who barely moves as Victor wipes away the cum and slick and sweat accumulated on their bodies. Taking off the lingerie proves a bit more difficult, but Victor manages to undress the Omega without waking him, and lays the lingerie out over the armchair.

The heels are last. Victor undoes the strap and peels each one off, his hands holding onto Yuuri’s feet for perhaps a millisecond too long. He shivers at the memory of those heels pressing against his cock… Maybe that’s something he can ask Yuuri about later.

Finally, when he’s all done, he slides into bed next to Yuuri and covers them both with the blankets. Yuuri slumbers on all the while, and Victor settles in to watch him.

The events of the past few weeks are starting to catch up with him, he thinks sullenly. The euphoria of having Yuuri in his home has begun to wear down, and now, it’s becoming replaced with the fear that he might  _ leave. _

They’re almost done, after all. They’ve rooted out the traitors, cleansed the Bratva of the filth. After Roman Plisetsky dies in an unfortunate road accident that just couldn’t be helped, the only loose string left will be Shichirou Hirose.

And after they kill Shichirou, will Yuuri stay?

He thinks on Yuuri’s words earlier.

_ “You’re my Alpha, Victor.” _

_ “Say I’m your Omega.” _

He bites back a possessive growl at the mere thought of it. His inner Alpha had already decided - Yuuri  _ was  _ his Omega. Even if Yuuri was still unmarked, and his heat was delayed because of his sudden change in environment, Victor’s body knew Yuuri was his to mark, to  _ claim.  _

So his dilemma was this: in Yuuri’s mind, was he really his Alpha?

He watches Yuuri snore lightly, and brings up his hand to caress his thumb along the Omega’s plump lower lip. It’s soft under his skin, perfect for a kiss. Giving into temptation, he leans in and does just that, kissing the unaware Yuuri for a few long, lingering seconds.

When he pulls back, Yuuri makes a soft noise and shuffles closer to Victor.

The Alpha’s heart feels near to bursting.

He gathers the Omega close and shuts his eyes. 

“Mine,” he whispers to no one, but prays that Yuuri hears, and understands, anyway.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuko being the Yakuza head kind of came out of nowhere, but it was amusing to think about so I ran with it.
> 
> And Yuri coming in this early sort of wasn't planned either? I originally wanted him to be older and be a part of Victor's main group, but a lot of mafia AUs already have him in that kind of role, so I thought it would be more interesting to have him as a child. 
> 
> coughyuuriandvictorbecomehissurrogateparentscough


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w h e w another long one. this one's 22 pages, but still.
> 
> anyway. Let's meet the Katsuki family!
> 
> also, warning: in this chapter, Yuuri recalls a time where he was raped. It's not in great detail, and it's a small passage, but still, if you're wary about that kind of stuff, I'm letting you know now.

* * *

 

Mari sighs as she finishes putting the last of the dishes away, and looks out over the lounge area. She feels the same small amount of satisfaction she always does upon seeing the space cleaned up and ready for the next day, but her smile grows fond upon seeing the seven-year-old boy playing with a stuffed lion in the middle of the room.

“Kenji,” she calls softly, summoning the boy’s attention. “Remember to put your toys away when you go to bed, okay?”

He smiles and nods, showing off his toothy grin.

She grins back, and then suddenly they both hear the sound of a bell - meaning that guests have entered the lobby. Mari sighs - because dealing with late-night check-ins is always kind of a pain - but Kenjirou shoots up, fixing his mother with a pleading stare.

“Can I greet the guests, Mommy?” he asks earnestly. “Please?”

Mari frowns. “I don’t know, Kenji.” She knows the sort of people who usually check in this late… and she doesn’t want her son anywhere near them.

“But Mommy!” Kenjirou whines, just as the bell rings again. “You said I could start helping!”

“I know, but you’re still too young to greet guests,” she says. “Let me go and handle it - !”

She’s cut off by the bell ringing, again. With a frown, she’s about to yell that she’ll be there in a minute, when a familiar voice calls out next.

“Is anybody here? Mari? Mom?”

Her entire body freezes, but her son has the opposite reaction. He bolts towards the lobby, dropping his lion plush on the ground. She hears his ecstatic squeal a moment later, and that’s what causes her to regain her senses. She runs to the lobby, barely daring to hope - _it couldn’t be, Shichirou never lets him visit…!_

But she reaches the lobby, and there he is. Kenjirou is already in his arms, laughing and screaming his little head off, and he’s smiling, looking happier than Mari’s seen him in ages.

“Yuuri…” she breathes.

Her little brother looks up at her and his smile breaks out into a wide grin.

“Mari!”

She dashes towards him, and, overwhelmed, wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. It squishes Kenjirou between them, but the boy doesn’t seem to mind. He’s too happy to see his beloved Uncle Yuuri again to care about something as trivial as breathing.

“I can’t believe - how are you even - ?” Mari is at a loss for words. Finally, she decides on, “What are you doing here?”

It earns a laugh from Yuuri, who pulls back from the embrace. “Is that the reception I get? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I am!” chirps Kenjirou, snuggling into Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri spares him a fond look, and Mari hears a chuckle to his left, and that’s when she realizes that her little brother hasn’t come alone.

A tall, handsome man stands off to the side of Yuuri. His scent alone communicates power, and that power is only accentuated by the crisp suit and languid grace of his body, reminiscent of a snake coiled to strike.

Mari tenses. He’s clearly an Alpha.

“Mari?” Yuuri’s voice snaps her out of her daze. He’s looking at her with concern, shifting Kenjirou’s weight in his arms. “Um… Let me introduce you. This is Victor.”

The Alpha inclines his head, speaking with an obvious accent to his Japanese. “Pleased to meet you, Miss Katsuki.” He then looks at Kenjirou. “And you must be… Kenji, yes? Yuuri talks about you often.”

Her son flushes pleasantly. “My name is Kenjirou!” he corrects.

Victor chuckles again. “Ah, forgive me.”

“What’s with all the noise?” Toshiya Katsuki wanders into the lobby, rubbing at one of his eyes tiredly. Hiroko is right behind him, looking just as exhausted.

“Are there guests…?” she starts, then freezes. They’ve both caught sight of Yuuri, and they take on stunned expressions, like they can’t believe he’s really there.

Yuuri gently sets Kenjirou down on the floor, then walks towards his parents with a gentle smile.

“I’m home, Mom, Dad,” he says quietly. As soon as he reaches them, Hiroko dashes forwards and hugs him close to her body, tears threatening to spill over her round cheeks. Toshiya looks to be in no better shape, reaching out to touch Yuuri, as if checking to see if he’s not a ghost.

Mari wants to smile at the reunion, join in - her little brother is back home, finally - but she finds her gaze unwillingly drawn back to the lone Alpha standing in the lobby.

Victor watches the interaction with a soft curve to his lips. He looks… enamored, to Mari’s disconcertment. His eyes never stray from Yuuri for even a moment. Almost like...

Her frown deepens. She needs to talk to Yuuri.

Her chance to do so comes just half an hour later, after the greetings and explanations are out of the way - apparently, Yuuri is back in Japan for the Nishigori’s wedding anniversary, and they’ve decided to stop in Hasetsu before going on to Tokyo in a few days, though he doesn’t bother to explain what he means by ‘back in Japan’. He also doesn’t explain why Victor is with him, or their relationship to each other, but Mari can hazard a guess just by the way Yuuri’s fingers brush against the Alpha’s thighs when he thinks no one is looking.

He does say that Shichirou knows perfectly well where he’s been, and that it’s partly his fault that he wound up there in the first place.

It’s… confusing, to say the least, but Yuuri refuses to say anymore, and so the Katsuki family allows Yuuri and his guest to move their luggage into his old bedroom.

Victor, for his part, acts perfectly cordial, charming Yuuri and Mari’s parents immediately with his manners and grace, though it fails to work on Mari.

Anyway, after they’ve finished moving their things into Yuuri’s old bedroom, Yuuri excuses himself to pay his respects to their grandfather, and that’s where Mari corners him at last.

He’s kneeling in front of grandfather’s photo, incense burning and filling the room with that heavy scent that usually makes Mari nauseous. It doesn’t seem to bother Yuuri, though; after he finishes murmuring a short prayer, he turns around calmly to look at her, as if he expected her to be there the entire time.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he says.

“Oh? Please, enlighten me, then,” she replies caustically. “Because what _I_ think I’m thinking is that you’ve gone fucking insane.”

He sighs. “Mari - !”

“No,” the older Omega cuts him off, taking another step into the room. “You think I don’t know who that is? You think Mom and Dad don’t know? A silver-haired Alpha named Victor… What the _hell,_ Yuuri? When did you get involved with the Bratva?”

Yuuri stands, brushing down his knees. “It’s a long story. But basically, it’s Shichirou’s fault.”

She snorts. “Everything is his fault, according to you.”

Yuuri’s eyes flash dangerously at that. “What?”

“Oh, stop it. I hate him, too, Yuuri, but you could try being a little less obvious about it. He’s still your husband.”

Yuuri frowns, and begins to walk past her. “Well. Not for much longer.”

Mari’s hand shoots out to grab his arm, her own gaze narrowing into an intense glare. “What do you mean?”

Yuuri levels her with a cool stare. “He’s going to die, Mari.”

Mari’s eyes widen, and in her shock, she lets go of Yuuri’s arm. “He’s what?”

“Victor is going to kill him,” he continues.

“ _Why?”_

“He betrayed Victor’s trust,” Yuuri shrugs. “He stole cargo, fraternized with other traitors…”

“No.” Mari shakes her head. “That’s not it. You don’t just magically become the Pakhan’s arm candy because your husband fucked up.”

“Shichirou gave me to him,” Yuuri says, so quietly that Mari almost doesn’t hear it. But she does, and she stares. Her little brother goes on, well aware of the questions burning in her eyes. “As… a sign of good faith, or something. He traded me for his life. But Victor is going to kill him anyway.”

Mari swallows, finding the act difficult through the lump in her throat - has that always been there? Her brother, sold to a dangerous man… What had Victor done to him already? She couldn’t see any physical injuries, not yet, but...

“Yuuri,” she starts. “We need to get you away from him.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Wh -? Yuuri, you just said he’s going to murder your husband! He’s been keeping you as a whore! Why don’t you want to leave?”

And then, to her complete and utter shock, Yuuri _smiles._

“Mari. You didn’t let me finish. Victor’s going to kill Shichirou anyway… because I want him to. I asked him. He’s doing it for me.”

It… sends chills down Mari’s spine. She remembers, for a split second, the chubby little boy who liked to follow her around the inn and dance to no music, smiling like he hadn’t a care in the world. It’s hard to reconcile that memory with the man standing before her now. Yuuri is smiling like a sadist, speaking of murder so casually…

“You’re…” Mari pauses, trying to find the words. “You’re manipulating the Pakhan? How - ?”

“We’ve been together for months before Shichirou made his offer,” Yuuri interrupts. “Victor already wanted to kill him, but I told him to wait for an excuse - I knew Shichirou had some kind of side operation. It was only a matter of time. And it looks better if he’s killed as a traitor, for the both of us.”

Her head is spinning, and for once, it isn’t because of the incense. “Yuuri, that’s… That’s insane. I know you hate him, but you can’t just…”

“Why not? You’d kill Teiji if you were given the chance, right?”

Mari flinches. “That isn’t fair.”

“A lot of things aren’t fair. What happened to you wasn’t, and me being forced to marry that moron wasn’t, either. I’m just trying to make things fair again.”

She grits her teeth. “And what about the inn, huh? We depend on Shichirou’s money, Yuuri - !”

“I’ll get half his estate after he dies,” Yuuri replies, sounding almost _bored._ “Maybe even all of it, if we can convince Yuuko to allow that for me. I’ll settle our debts and Victor will talk to Yuuko about punishing those who don’t pay.”

“... You’re putting an awful lot of trust into this Alpha.”

“Victor would do anything for me,” Yuuri says, so confidently and self-assuredly that she almost believes it straightaway. But no. An Alpha like the Pakhan couldn’t just be doing this because of lovesickness.

“And when you don’t need him anymore?” she asks quietly, fixing her brother with a desperate look. “You’ll just leave him? I don’t think a man like that would just let you walk away, Yuuri.”

Then, for once, Yuuri’s expression changes. It goes from this invulnerable, confident facade to… almost shy. Or rather, embarrassed.

“Who says I want to leave him?” he whispers.

Mari’s heart plummets. Oh, _god._

“You love him.” It stands not as a question, but an accusation. And Yuuri, worryingly, says nothing to that. “Fuck, what have you gotten yourself into?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Yuuri turns away from her - but she can still see the faint dusting of pink on the tips of his ears.

“Yuuri, you can’t trust him!” she shouts. “Alphas like him only care about getting their dicks wet. It might seems like he loves you now, but what happens when he gets tired of you? When you become too much trouble to deal with? What if you get _pregnant?”_

Yuuri turns around then, glaring at his sister so fiercely that Mari actually stops, her breath gone from her. She’s seen that look on Yuuri’s face before, but… it’s never been aimed at her.

“Victor isn’t like Teiji,” he snaps. “He wants a family. He wants _me._ And I… I want him. More than I’ve ever wanted anything…” The younger Omega blinks rapidly, his voice softening, as if he’s surprised at his own words. This must be the first time he’s admitted it to himself, Mari thinks achingly.

“... You have it bad, little brother,” she murmurs.

Yuuri glances down, and his reply has no heat to it. “Shut up.”

A beat passes. “There’s really nothing I can do to get you to stop this, is there?”

He shakes his head. “No.”

She takes a deep breath, then exhales it with a shudder. “Then… just promise me something, Yuuri.”

“What is it?”

“Take care of yourself. I know you don’t want to hear it, but I’m scared for you. I’m sure Mom and Dad are, too, with the company you’ve started to keep. If you ever feel like your life's in danger…”

“Mari.”

She’s cut off by a hand on her cheek, and she startles, looking into her brother’s eyes as he cups her face. Yuuri smiles gently, and for one moment he resembles the boy from her youth.

“I’m going to be fine,” he says. “I can take care of myself.”

Mari grimaces, but at this point, she knows she’ll just be beating a dead horse. So she merely reaches up and grabs Yuuri’s hand with her own, squeezing it tightly, and he lets her.

It didn’t seem so long ago that they thought it was going to be them against the world. Two Omega siblings, neither wanting to yield to their secondary gender’s stereotypes and stigmas. Yuuri had looked up to her, and how had she betrayed that admiration? By falling for the first Alpha to ever earnestly pursue her, and running away from home, from _Yuuri,_ because she was a foolish little Omega in love.

It only got worse, after Teiji sent her back with Kenjirou. Because Yuuri wasn’t angry with her. He was open and warm and comforting, but she could see it in his eyes. Disappointment and fear raged within them whenever he thought she wasn’t looking. Disappointment in his role model, his sister, and fear that he might end up like her - or maybe worse.

Then Shichirou Hirose entered their lives, and she found herself fearing the same. The Beta was disingenuous from the start, flipping from one position to the next to win over their family. Not that he had to try very hard. The moment their grandmother saw his status and his money, Mari knew that Yuuri’s fate was sealed. Yukari Katsuki was hell bent on making Yuuri the model Omega Mari would never be, and evidently, that meant forcing him into an unhappy marriage for the sake of the family.

And Yuuri, sweet, self-sacrificing Yuuri, let her do it. Because what other prospects did they have? None for Mari, certainly. And their name wasn’t well-bred enough to get anyone above Shichirou’s station - the fact that they got him at all could’ve been considered a miracle.

And with that in mind…

“Grandmother is going to furious when she sees Victor,” Mari informs him, still holding his hand in her own.

Yuuri purses his lips. “I know. Where is she?”

“Went to bed early, like usual. But she’ll probably see him tomorrow.”

“I’m not afraid of her anymore.”

“I hope that’s true.”

The siblings are both quiet for a while. Then Mari drops Yuuri’s hand, and he lets it fall back to his side.

“I should put Kenji to bed,” she mutters. “Goodnight, Yuuri.”

She barely hears him as she walks by.

“Goodnight, Mari-neechan.”

 

* * *

 

Victor hums a tune under his breath as he walks around the room. It’s a surreal feeling, being in the place where Yuuri spent his childhood. The Omega never spoke much about his home or even his family, though to Victor it seemed like he had a good enough relationship with them all. They were all so happy to see him - you could almost believe they thought Yuuri was gone forever.

Victor doesn’t have to do a great leap in logic to deduce that it’s likely Shichirou’s fault.

When an Omega marries into another family, especially in Japan, they were expected to take on their spouse’s name and leave their old life behind. Of course, it wasn’t against the law to keep in contact with the old family, but some people acted like it was. And with Shichirou moving Yuuri away with him to Tokyo, so far from this little seaside town, he imagined he was one of those people.

In any case, since the Beta will be dealt with in just a few days, Victor forces himself to relax and take in the room. He’s not sure what he was expecting, but it looks… well, like Yuuri.

It’s well-kept and orderly, the bed primly made, though that might be because Yuuri’s been gone for so long and no one seems to have used the room since. Little boxes full of various things line up against the wall, and small shelves with books and pictures add a more lived-in presence to the space. There are also a lot of posters, primarily of ballerinas in various positions and costumes.

There’s a special focus on one ballerina in particular, though. She’s beautiful, Victor will admit, with her slender body and delicate features. There’s pictures of her as the Black Swan, the White Swan, Giselle, and, to his amusement, Tatiana. A childhood crush of Yuuri’s, maybe?

With a smile, the Alpha turns his attention to the desk on the far side of the room. It has more books and knick-knacks, as well as several photo frames.

They’re of Yuuri family - there’s one of who appears to be Yuuri’s parents, but younger, as well as a few of his nephew, Kenjirou, and many of his sister Mari. Victor looks at one in particular, almost cooing at the sight of a young, baby-faced Yuuri wrapped in his sister’s arms as they both smile at the camera. Yuuri’s front two teeth are missing and his pudgy fingers are making a peace sign.

It’s so fucking cute.

Victor briefly debates asking Yuuri if they can bring this picture back with them, then decides to hold off on that.

His eyes glance to the right, and he sees yet another photo. This time, though, Yuuri is older in it, posed in an elegant arabesque. Right behind him is the ballerina in his posters, dressed in practice clothes like Yuuri is, and doing the exact same pose. They’re both smiling at each other, and with a jolt, Victor realizes that she must be Yuuri’s godmother.

The door slides open then, breaking Victor from his musings. He turns to see Yuuri, and his smile grows wider.

Yuuri cocks an eyebrow and grins. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Very much so. You were an adorable child, _zolotse.”_

“Stop, I was fat.”

“Adorably so.”

Yuuri snorts and walks over, allowing Victor to envelope him in his arms.

“You have a lot of posters of your godmother,” he comments. “You said her name was… Minako, yes?”

“Mmhm,” Yuuri hums. “She was my hero. Still is, I guess. She’s in Switzerland right now, touring with her company. I was supposed to join her, if I didn’t… you know.”

Victor rubs the Omega’s back soothingly. “You deserved the chance.”

Yuuri looks up at him. “We might not have met if I got it.”

“No, I would’ve found you,” Victor says. “I… I would’ve been dragged to a performance by a colleague. I would be bored out of my mind, and then I’d see you step onto the stage. I’d be enraptured by your beauty, in awe of your grace, and by the end of the night, I’d be desperate to see you again.”

He feels Yuuri laugh against him. “You’re doing it again, Vitya.”

“Doing what?”

“Being embarrassing.”

Victor grins and presses a kiss to the Omega’s temple. “Are you complaining?”

“No…”

Yuuri gently pushes at him, guiding him to the bed. Victor lets himself be pushed, and they both sit down on the plush mattress.

“How does it feel?” Victor asks quietly. “To be home again?”

“Like it’s a dream I’m afraid to wake up from,” Yuuri sighs. “This place hasn’t changed at all.”

“It’s very peaceful.”

Yuuri snorts again. “It really isn’t. There’s Yakuza here nearly every week. My grandfather was one of Yuuko’s father’s enforcers.”

“Really?” Victor is surprised. “No one in your family seems the type…”

“He was sort of the exception. He was this big, burly kind of Alpha, perfect for intimidating people and putting them in their place. My dad used to tell Mari and I these stories about how he’d beat someone to a bloody pulp and then take my dad out for ice cream later.”

Victor blinks. Hm. At least, he supposes that explains why Yuuri is so nonchalant towards violence.

“Sounds like… quite a man.”

“He was. He didn’t care that his only son was a Beta, or that his two grandchildren were Omegas. He loved all of us anyway.” A dark look overtakes the Omega’s face. “Can’t say the same for my grandmother.”

Instinctually, Victor wraps an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “You’ve mentioned her. She’s the one who insisted you marry Shichirou.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Look, Victor… She’s not going to be happy to see you here. She’s very… traditional.”

“How do you mean?”

“She thinks that an Omega should stand by their mates, no matter what. It’s proper and dignified, she says. To do otherwise would bring the family shame.”

Victor frowns. “Even if your spouse is someone like Shichirou?”

Yuuri shrugs. “If they have the money to support you, then you don’t have any right to complain.”

The Alpha winces at the tone of Yuuri’s voice. Resigned, like he’s said that a thousand times. His grandmother must’ve repeated it constantly.

“She had it easy,” Yuuri mutters. “She was married to a good man.”

Victor kisses the wrinkle in Yuuri’s brow, hoping to soothe it away. It works, to his relief.

“I wouldn’t worry about her, _zolotse._ We’ll be here for just a few more days. Then you won’t have a husband to stand by anymore. What will she have to complain about then?”

He sees Yuuri smile, but it’s a small, tired thing. “Yes, but… She dominated so much of my life after I presented. I think if I was a Beta she never would’ve bothered. If I were an Alpha, she would’ve been delighted. Someone to carry on the Katsuki name…” Yuuri grunts. “She thinks she was cursed to not produce any Alpha heirs.”

“She sounds mad,” Victor notes. “And like someone I shouldn’t concern myself with.”

Yuuri laughs, his smile more earnest now. “Maybe you’re right. The rest of my family likes you well enough.”

Giddy, Victor tries to hide his delight. “They do?”

“Well, except for Mari. But she doesn’t like Alphas much to begin with.” Yuuri’s hand settles itself on Victor’s thigh. Slender fingers trace patterns in the fabric of his trousers, and Victor’s breath hitches. “But my parents are charmed. They both think you’re very handsome.”

“O-Oh?”

The Omega chuckles, but his lips are right by Victor’s neck, so the heat from his breath makes him go tense and light-headed. “And Kenji likes anyone he thinks I like.”

“A-Any chance of me winning over your sister?” he asks jokingly, just as Yuuri starts to trail kisses up his neck and to his jaw.

Yuuri just hums, and doesn’t answer the question - not that Victor really cares, especially since the Omega is pushing him down onto his childhood bed with a look of intent. He pulls down Victor’s pants, and -

Victor doesn’t think any more about the other members of the Katsuki family after that.

 

* * *

 

Hiroko Katsuki would never presume to call herself a perfect mother, but she is… intuitive.

She knows from the minute she sees her son look at the handsome foreigner that there’s something between them. And when the foreigner looks back, it’s far more obvious - they’re in love.

A part of her wants to be happy. She’s seen both of her children suffer so much, their hearts having endured more than a lifetime’s worth of pain. To see Yuuri gaze at someone the way she gazes at her own husband, it should fill her with joy. Finally, her son has found someone he doesn’t turn away from, someone who must respect him the way he deserves - because Yuuri would never bother with someone unless they did.

And yet…

She knows who that man is. Who doesn’t? The Pakhan of the Russian mafia, _Victor Nikiforov._ She would’ve never thought to see the man in person, and when she finally did, it was to find a look of utter adoration on his face as he looked at her son. It’s… confusing, to say the least.

Hiroko knows one thing for certain: she doesn’t have the full story. She knows that Shichirou is somehow responsible for their relationship, though she’s not sure how. Yuuri won’t say.

All she can do for now is hope that her youngest baby knows what he’s doing… and that he won’t end up heartbroken and alone by the end of it. It had nearly destroyed her seeing that happen to Mari . And she loved Kenjirou fiercely, she did. But the circumstances of his birth were a taboo subject in the Katsuki household, and would remain that way until the day he asked to know himself.

She sighs to herself. It won’t do to keep thinking of the hurt of the past. She’s always been an optimistic person, and she won’t let herself down now.

Besides, it’s a new day, and they have guests to take care of.

She doesn’t see Yuuri or the Pakhan after breakfast that morning; they go out to see the town, or so Yuuri says. Victor is inordinately interested in sightseeing around Hasetsu. So Hiroko had waved them both off, then watched as Victor wound his arm around Yuuri’s waist… and Yuuri leaned into him.

Hiroko and her husband go about their usual routine - cooking, cleaning, looking after their guests. Most of the residents at the inn right now were just people passing through, or locals stopping in for a chat or to watch sports in the lounge. Mari takes Kenjirou to school and comes back to help, though Hiroko notices that her daughter is more subdued than usual.

When she tries to ask about it, all she gets is a shrug. She’s pretty sure it’s about Yuuri.

Time passes, and it’s shortly before dinner when Hiroko’s mother-in-law emerges from her room.

Yukari Katsuki was, and still is, a beauty of an Omega. Hiroko doesn’t have to look at her for long to know that Yuuri resembles her greatly, even now, though her hair has turned grey and her face is lined with dignified wrinkles. But their eyes are the same - chocolate flecked with gold. They even carry themselves the same way: proud, head held high, regarding others as no better than the dirt beneath their shoes.

But whereas Yuuri used such behavior to hide a kinder, more vulnerable interior, Yukari was ice from the inside out. She hated most things and thought she deserved better than she got. Hiroko thinks that the last thing she truly loved was Enji, and he died years ago.

She’d almost feel sorry for her, if she didn’t hate her, too.

Still, she greets the elderly Omega with a smile as she appears in the family dining room, dressed in a fine yukata and a stern frown.

“Hello, Yukari-san,” she says, as pleasantly as she can manage.

Yukari barely glances at her before sitting down.

Toshiya enters the room then, sparing Hiroko from trying to pursue any further dialogue with her. He doesn’t say hello, because he’s been tending to her all day, as he usually does. Yukari barely leaves the luxury of her room, preferring to stare at her wedding album and scoff at the stories on the news instead of interacting with her family.

Hiroko’s bad mood is alleviated somewhat when Toshiya plants a quick kiss on her cheek, and the door opens again, inviting the restless ball of energy that is Kenjirou into the dining room.

Her grandson is about to bolt to the table when he spots Yukari and halts abruptly. The older Omega’s eyes are on him. Stuttering a proper hello, he bows, and only moves once she’s nodded her head in approval. Though she still looks at him like he were a fly.

Hiroko, not for the first time, resists the urge to take a serving tray and whack her mother-in-law over the head with it.

Mari enters a little after her son. She doesn’t even glance at Yukari, and Yukari doesn’t acknowledge her presence, either. They all, save for Hiroko, take their seats, and Toshiya asks Kenjirou about school.

After a few minutes of chatter, Yukari speaks up. “Hiroko. What is taking dinner so long?”

Hiroko’s mouth twitches. “... Not everyone is here yet, Yukari-san.”

She raises a brow. “What are you talking about?”

Kenjirou stops his story and beams. “Uncle Yuuri is here!”

Hiroko winces as her mother-in-law stiffens. “I… see. When did he arrive?”

“Last night, Mother,” answers Toshiya.

“You didn’t think to tell me this earlier?” She fixes her son with a cold gaze.

Toshiya, the wonderful man that he is, shrugs and smiles. “I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

Yukari scoffs, ignoring how Hiroko is trying not to laugh at her husband’s antics. “Very well. I presume Shichirou-san is here with him?”

The table goes silent. Hiroko thanks her lucky stars that Kenjirou has opted not to say anything, either.

Yukari looks around the room, clearly expecting an answer. Finally, it’s Toshiya who replies.

“He… isn’t, actually.”

“What?” Yukari frowns. “What sort of Omega is allowed to go about without their mate to look after them?”

“Maybe Yuuri doesn’t need looking after,” Mari mutters under her breath, but loud enough that Yukari can clearly hear her.

“Don’t speak foolishly,” she scolds, earning a glare from Mari.

They’re interrupted there, when the door slides open again and Yuuri is on the other side, Victor right behind him. Every eye turns to look at him, and he blinks once before realizing that Yukari is there, too.

Yuuri’s expression pinches. “Grandmother.”

Yukari narrows her eyes, looking past Yuuri to the man with a confused expression behind him. “... Yuuri. Who is this?”

“Victor,” he replies tersely. He turns to Hiroko. “Mom. We’re going to eat in my room. Is that okay?”

Hiroko only nods, grabbing two dishes and laying them on a serving tray before handing it off to Yuuri. Yukari looks pissed from where she sits.

“It’s your favorite,” she whispers conspiratorially, which causes Yuuri to give her a quick smile.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Yukari hisses.

The smile drops from Yuuri’s face. “Where I said. My room. Come on, Vitya.”

Victor, to Hiroko’s astonishment, merely nods, going along with Yuuri’s instructions. Normally, an Alpha would insert themselves into a situation, try to take control of it, as was expected of them. But Victor seems content to let Yuuri take the lead. Hiroko’s soft spot for the Pakhan grows a little.

“We are going to discuss this, Yuuri,” Yukari says threateningly, but all Yuuri does is glare at her before walking away, leaving Victor to shut the door behind them. The rest of the family is left in stunned silence.

Toshiya looks amused. Mari is torn between the same and uncomfortable. Kenjirou looks around, confused, hoping that someone will tell him what just happened. And Yukari…

Yukari is _seething._

“That insolent little…!”

“Now, now, Mother,” Toshiya says immediately. “You mustn’t get so riled up.”

“Mustn’t I?” Yukari turns her glare on her son. “Look at the shameful example your children have made of this family, Toshiya.”

Mari flinches at that, and Hiroko again wishes bodily harm against her mother-in-law. But Mari speaks up then, to everyone’s surprise.

“If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at Shichirou,” she snaps. “He gave Yuuri to Victor to save his own skin.”

Hiroko gawks. “Is that true?”

“It’s what he told me,” she says mulishly. “Come on, are we even that surprised? Shichirou has always been a slimy prick - !”

“How dare you speak ill of that man!” Yukari shouts. “He has saved this establishment, and he is your brother’s lawful mate!”

“Yuuri hates him!” Mari yells back. “We all hate him! But all you care about is his money! Honestly, I’m starting to understand Yuuri. I’d run to the Bratva too if _Shichirou_ was the dick I was stuck with!”

“The Bratva?” repeats Yukari. “What have they…” Recognition dawns on her face. “That man…”

“That was the Pakhan,” Mari confirms. “So I think Yuuri’s actually doing pretty damn good for himself.”

But Yukari doesn’t look appeased, or even impressed. If anything, she looks angrier than before.

“Infidelity, and with a foreigner on top of that…” she murmurs. “How disgraceful…!”

Mari stands up abruptly. “You know what? Kenji and I will eat in my room.”

Kenjirou stands too, glancing worryingly between his mother and great-grandmother. But he dutifully follows her out of the room, just as Hiroko gives them each a dish and a serving tray, not wanting to argue with Mari’s decision.

With them gone, it’s deathly silent.

Toshiya coughs. “Well. Shall we eat, then?”

Yukari sneers. “I don’t think I could stomach anything at the moment. Excuse me.”

She, too, stands and leaves, but she doesn’t take a dish, nor does Hiroko offer her one. Now she’s just left with her husband, who sighs and rubs at his temples.

“... I can’t say I’m not relieved,” he admits. “That went better than I thought.”

Hiroko can’t help but chuckle. “I agree. But aren’t you worried about what Yukari-san might do now?”

“What could my mother do? If Mari’s right, she can’t complain to Shichirou, because he already knows what’s going on. She can’t go after Yuuri, either. Not if his new lover is the Pakhan.”

“And you’re not…” Hiroko hesitates. “... worried, about that? Our son is with an even more dangerous man now…”

“Honey,” Toshiya says softly. “You’ve seen them. The way they look at each other. You know.”

She gives a shaky exhale. So he’d noticed it, too. “Yeah.”

He beckons her over, and she comes, bringing two dishes with her so that they can eat. She sits beside her husband and he kisses her gently. When they part, he smiles at her, holding her hand in both of his own.

“Our Yuuri is smart. He always has been. Let’s trust him on this, okay?”

Hiroko nods. “Okay. We’ll trust him.”

They dig into their meal a little after that, and the knot of tension in Hiroko’s belly loosens enough for her to actually enjoy it.

But, despite her husband’s best efforts, it’s still there.

 

* * *

 

Whatever irritation Yuuri still feels because of his grandmother promptly evaporates the moment Victor takes his first bite of _katsudon._

He almost laughs at the Alpha’s awestruck expression, then he actually laughs when he asks “Is this what the gods eat, Yuuri?” in a completely serious tone.

It’s easy to forget about Yukari after that. He lets himself enjoy his favorite food in Victor’s company. A little after that, once they’ve both finished, they go for a quick soak in the hot springs - another part of Yuuri’s home that Victor is enamored with. Though Alphas and Omegas really aren’t supposed to bathe together, they go in the special bath reserved for the family. They make out a little in the steamy waters, but, to Victor’s disgruntlement, there’s a strict no-sex-in-the-baths rule that Yuuri wants to uphold.

After all, he doesn’t want to force his family to... clean up after them.

“Are you sure?” Victor whines, still holding onto Yuuri’s waist underneath the water.

Yuuri smirks back at him. “Yes, Vitya. If you want to fuck me so badly, you’ll have to get out and get back to my room.”

The speed with which Victor stands is almost comically amusing. He wades over to the edge of the pool, before glancing back at Yuuri, who hasn’t moved.

“Aren’t you coming?” he blinks.

“I think I’ll make you wait for it,” the Omega smiles.

“ _Yuuri.”_

Yuuri laughs. He wades over as well, kissing Victor deeply. The Alpha melts against him, palms sliding around his waist again before moving further down, rubbing against Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri breaks the kiss. “I’ll be there in a minute. Wait for me, Vitya.”

Victor, instead of looking petulant, smiles back. “Always, _zolotse.”_

The Alpha turns and gets out, leaving Yuuri to admire his naked form for a little bit before he disappears back into the bathroom. Then the Omega sighs, sinking back further into the hot water.

Being back home has been… interesting. He hasn’t seen his family or the inn in close to two years. The last time he came back was a few months after the wedding.

It was a bad time for Yuuri, for several reasons. He hadn’t gotten pregnant on his wedding night, like he was supposed to. So when Shichirou suggested they try again, Yuuri had agreed.

That time, it worked. There was a baby inside of him, and even if it was Shichirou’s, Yuuri found himself excited. His husband mostly ignored him, but maybe with a child, Yuuri would have a little more to do…

Of course, none of that mattered when a mere month later, Yuuri miscarried. He’d cried all night until he couldn’t anymore, and to make matters worse, Shichirou wasn’t even there to try and comfort him.

When his mate came back the next night, he was drunk, and maybe Yuuri shouldn’t have said anything then, but he was still upset and he wanted the Beta to _do_ something to help him.

Shichirou didn’t help.

He’d merely smiled, sake reeking from his lips, and spoke the words that still send chills running down Yuuri’s spine.

_“Ah, well. Guess we try again.”_

He’d been… Stunned. Too stunned and still so heartbroken that he was weak, unable to fight off the Beta as he advanced upon him. Oh, Yuuri still kicked and screamed and bit when he could, but Shichirou still overpowered him. He took Yuuri on the floor, and when he was done, he just left him there, sobbing and curled into a ball.

The next morning, Yuuri packed a bag and went home.

His parents welcomed him with open arms - because why wouldn’t they? And Mari had held him close, whispering reassurances in his ear. Kenjirou was the first person to make him smile since the incident.

It had only lasted two days before Yukari called Shichirou and told him where he was.

He scowls at the memory. Dragged back to that _filth’s_ house because of that woman, because of her damned stupid ideas of what an Omega should and shouldn’t be. She had no pity for Yuuri, she was the one who put him there in the first place.

Yuuri chews on his lower lip. Well, it doesn’t really matter, he guesses. They’re leaving tomorrow morning for Tokyo. Then Shichirou will be dead, and Yukari can’t send him anywhere after that.

Because he’ll have Victor, and what could she do against him?

Realizing that he’s been in the springs for about five minutes longer than he’d planned, Yuuri gets out and towels himself dry in the bathroom. He’s a little pruny from the extended soak, but he knows Victor won’t mind.

As he redresses in a clean pair of pajamas, he starts to ponder how he’ll take the Alpha apart tonight, but his musings are cut off as someone enters the bath.

“Yuuri.”

He goes cold at his grandmother’s voice. Slowly turning, he sees Yukari, taller than him by just a few inches, and obviously still furious.

“You’re making a fool of yourself,” she wastes no time in laying into him. “And of this family. Cease this silly little affair and return to your husband immediately.”

Yuuri stares at her. Then, with a bravery he didn’t normally possess around her, he laughs.

“Are you kidding me? You’re still making demands? You’re not in charge of me anymore, Grandmother.”

Naturally, this incenses her further. “Someone needs to be. You’ve always been a difficult child, Yuuri, but you were doing so well when you married Shichirou. Now you’ve regressed back into a petulant teenager, throwing a tantrum and acting out. It’s shameful.”

Yuuri, disbelieving, grits his teeth and glares at her. “I ‘regressed’ the night the husband _you_ chose for me raped me!”

Yukari rolls her eyes. “Oh please. The moment you said ‘I do’ you became his. An Omega’s body is their mate’s property, Yuuri. Or did you forget that lesson?”

“No, I remembered it. I also remembered that it’s bullshit,” he spits.

He starts to walk past her - because what more can he expect from this woman? She can’t be reasoned with, she’s too set in her ways, no matter how fucked-up they are.

Yukari grabs him and yanks him back. He’s caught off guard by her surprising strength, but before he can marvel at that, she slaps him across the face.

It _stings._ And the force of it is strong enough to knock off his glasses - he hears them clatter to the ground a few feet to his left. But he’s mostly aware of the throbbing burn spreading slowly across his cheek.

Yukari’s nails are digging into his arm as she hisses in his ear.

“I’ve never seen a more ungrateful child in all my life. End things with that foreigner _now.”_

And then, she lets him go. Yuuri watches, still shocked, as she just… walks away. Not even hurrying her pace. She walks off like she’s just scolded a child, which - well, in her mind, that must be what she’s done.

After a few moments have passed, Yuuri slowly walks over to his glasses and picks them up. There’s a crack in the left lens, he notes absently. Pocketing his glasses, he walks numbly back to his room.

He forgets that Victor is waiting for him.

“Yuuri, what took you so - … Yuuri?” Victor goes from playfully upset to concerned so fast it almost gives Yuuri whiplash. The Alpha stumbles out of his bed, completely nude, and makes his way to Yuuri, who stands unmoving in the doorway.

Yuuri doesn’t look up when Victor reaches him.

“ _Zolotse…_ What happened to your face? Who did this?”

“It’s…” Yuuri holds back a sigh. “It’s nothing, Vitya.”

“ _Nothing?”_ Victor repeats incredulously. “Yuuri, you look like you’ve been punched! And there’s - there’s a _bruise_ on your arm! Who did this to you?”

“... My grandmother.”

Victor looks shocked, but it only lasts a second before it’s replaced with white-hot anger. Yuuri can smell his displeasure, rolling off him in waves, making him shiver at its intensity.

“Just forget it, Victor,” he says tiredly. “We’re leaving tomorrow. It’s not worth it. _She_ isn’t worth it.”

Victor speaks in a low, shaking voice, like if he loses control he’ll start shouting.

“Yuuri, she _hit_ you.”

“She’s done a lot of things,” he shrugs. “To me and Mari. Neither of us are good Omegas in her eyes. Honestly, I was expecting this.”

Which is a lie. Sure, his grandmother is a bitch, but she’s never been violent. Still, Victor looks like he’s about to go on the warpath, and the last thing his family needs right now is to deal with a murder. Even if it is Yukari’s.

He offers Victor a small smile, and then immediately regrets it, because _ow._

Victor scowls. “I’ll kill her.”

“No, Victor.”

A growl, to Yuuri’s surprise. “I’m not asking.”

“I _am._ You’re not killing her.”

“She hurt you!”

“I’m still standing, Victor!” he shouts back, aggravated. “All she did was slap me! That’s all she can do! She isn’t a threat, she’s just a bitch, and she’s not worth your time!”

Victor doesn’t respond, but Yuuri sees him shaking. With a sigh, he steps forwards and wraps his arms around Victor’s waist, resting his cheek against his broad chest. Victor is rigid, like he could snap at any moment.

“Don’t kill her,” he pleads softly. “She’s - … She’s still family. I don’t love her, but she’s my dad’s mom and… My grandfather loved her. It wouldn’t be right.”

He feels Victor’s shaking start to subside, but the smell of anger still hangs in the air. He starts to gently urge Victor back towards the bed. It’s slow going, but Victor starts to relent soon enough. Yuuri is able to coax him under the sheets with him, but… the displeased look is still there.

“Just… sleep, Vitya,” he whispers. “We’ll be gone in the morning. You’ll never have to see her again.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Victor says brusquely.

Yuuri smiles sardonically. “Careful, Victor. Your Alpha is starting to show.”

Victor cringes at that. “... I won’t kill her.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri presses a kiss to the middle of Victor’s collarbones.

A few minutes later, Yuuri starts to drift off to sleep. When he does, Victor has his arms wrapped protectively around him, like a shield to guard him against any further harm. Were he anyone else, he’d be annoyed.

But it’s Victor, so Yuuri falls asleep feeling safe.

 

* * *

 

As Yuuri’s breath evens out, Victor double-checks to see if he’s really fallen asleep. A soft calling of Yuuri’s name confirms it when he doesn’t stir.

Carefully, Victor extricates himself from the bed and stands. He dresses in one of the jinbei Yuuri’s mother provided for him, and goes through his luggage. Once he finds what he’s looking for, he looks back at Yuuri one last time before quietly exiting the room.

It takes some time, but he finds Yukari’s room. It’s not even locked.

Sliding open the door, he creeps inside. She’s asleep on her bed, lying flat on her back. Victor takes a moment to observe her. She almost looks like Yuuri when she sleeps.

What a shame.

Walking closer, he reaches the side of her bed and sits carefully on the edge. One of his hands comes up, holding aloft a black pistol, outfitted with a silencer for occasions such as these. He presses the barrel to the underside of Yukari’s jaw…

Her eyes fly open at the feeling of cold metal. Before she can scream, though, Victor is already holding a finger to his mouth, smiling down at her.

“Scream and I shoot before the sound can leave your throat,” he whispers.

Yukari doesn’t scream. She’s staring at him, wide-eyed and frightened.

“I’m not going to kill you,” says Victor. “But only because your grandson asked me not to. So keep that in mind.”

Yukari blinks.

“But I do need to talk to you. You see, I’m very fond of Yuuri. So when people hurt him, I get angry. Even if they’re his family.”

She’s shaking, he notes. Good.

“I just don’t understand it… is what I would say, but I do. My father didn’t think I was a good Alpha. I was too polite, too willing to compromise. Even Yuuri says I’m soft-hearted.” He pauses to chuckle at the memory. “I imagine it’s the same for you and Yuuri. He’s not docile and submissive, like you think he should be. He doesn’t bow to the whims of his mate. He’s fierce and passionate and demanding. Ah… I might as well say it. I love him.”

Yukari’s lip is trembling, so it surprises Victor that she manages to find her voice.

“You’re both pathetic.”

Victor is amused. He presses the gun further against her jaw and she shuts up.

“My, aren’t you bold? I could almost see where Yuuri gets it… But the difference between you and him is this: Yuuri has me. You have no one. If he had ordered me to kill you, you’d already be dead.”

His finger curls ever so slightly around the trigger.

“No, please!” Yukari begs.

“Now who’s pathetic?” he snickers. “I already said I wasn’t going to kill you.”

He lifts the gun, and she breathes out, visibly slumping with relief.

“But,” Victor starts, pointing the gun so that the barrel stares her down right between her eyes. Yukari bites back a small whimper as he fixes her with a dark look. All traces of humor are gone from the Alpha’s face. “Lay your hands on Yuuri again. Touch him with so much as a finger. I _will_ kill you then, regardless of what he says, and I will make it hurt. He isn’t Shichirou’s anymore. He never was. He’s mine, and I’m his, and I will not tolerate anyone harming the man I love. Are we clear, Miss Katsuki?”

She nods frantically, pressing her head back into the pillows, as if to get even the smallest amount of distance between her and the gun. Victor sneers down at her and stands.

“Thank you. I hope we never have to speak again.”

He turns and leaves her, viciously satisfied as he hears her start to cry.

But after he closes her door behind him, it only takes a few steps to realize that he’s had an audience. He freezes.

Yuuri.

The Omega is staring at him with round, shocked eyes.

“V-... Victor…”

Victor grimaces. Yuuri looks… he doesn’t know what that look is.

“How… How much of that did you hear?”

He’d been whispering at the start, but then his emotions started to take over and his voice had risen towards the end…

“I… You…”

“Yuuri,” Victor begs. “Please, say something.”

The Omega takes a breath. “You love me?”

Victor blinks. That… hadn’t been what he thought Yuuri would focus on. He’d overstepped his boundaries just now, right? He’d gone full-on protective Alpha, something he knows Yuuri thinks is patronizing and demeaning, but he couldn’t help it! Not after what she’d done. But Yuuri is stuck over the fact that Victor said he loves him?

“You’ve never…” Yuuri swallows thickly. “You’ve never actually said it. Out loud.”

“I…” Victor’s face twists. “Of course I love you. I thought… you knew…”

To his horror, Yuuri barks out a sob. “You idiot.”

Yuuri grabs his hand and starts to lead him away. Thoroughly confused, Victor lets him, and soon they wind up back in the Omega’s bedroom. Yuuri closes the door behind them, and as soon as he does, he pounces on Victor.

His arms wrap around Victor’s neck as he kisses him fiercely. Victor is almost startled into dropping his gun, but he manages to catch himself. Waving his arm around, he sets the gun down on the nearest flat surface - Yuuri’s desk, he thinks - and then he turns his full attention to Yuuri, who’s tugging him towards the bed.

They fall against the mattress in a heap of tangled limbs, but Victor is still lost. He reluctantly props himself up on his hands, staring down at Yuuri, who whines for him to come back down.

“Yuuri, what - ?”

“Mark me,” Yuuri blurts. “Right now, please.”

Victor gasps. “Wh- What did you just say?”

Hands grasp Victor’s face, forcing the Alpha to stare into chocolate depths. The light catches on the gold in his irises, and Victor is reminded, not for the first time, how utterly gorgeous the Omega is.

“I love you.” Yuuri whispers it like a  secret. Like if he says it any louder, Victor would doubt him. But instead, Victor stares down at him in disbelief. So he repeats, “I love you, Victor. Mark me, please… I need you…”

Tears start to stream down Yuuri’s face. Victor is at a loss. He’s never seen Yuuri cry, he’s - he’s certainly never heard him say ‘I love you’. He always thought… Wasn’t this just one-sided on his part? He was devoted to Yuuri, would be until the day he died, but Yuuri never made any indication that he felt the same. It was just sex, right? Victor was another gilded cage, even though he never wanted to be that for Yuuri.

Or… was it possible that Yuuri never saw him as one in the first place?

Victor doesn’t know what to say. So he lets his actions speak for him.

He brings his head down to kiss Yuuri again. The Omega moans gratefully under him, opening his mouth easily for the Alpha. Their tongues slide and lap against each other, causing a litany of wet gasps and broken-off moans to fill Yuuri’s childhood bedroom.

Victor’s hips come down on their own accord, grinding against Yuuri’s thigh with intent. Yuuri, in response, slides his hands under the loose fabric of Victor’s jinbei and pushes at it, forcing the material off the Alpha’s shoulders. His fingers touch every inch of skin they can reach, but it’s not enough.

“Off,” he begs against Victor’s lips. “All of it, off, please Vitya - !”

Victor, as always, scrambles to obey. He takes off the rest of the jinbei and tosses it to the floor, leaving him naked once again. Then he grabs a hold of Yuuri’s pajamas - a t-shirt and some loose pants - and takes those off as well. When they both naked, Victor moves them further up the bed and rolls Yuuri onto his stomach.

He’s moving on autopilot, it seems. He’s never been so proactive in bed with Yuuri, though the Omega doesn’t seem to mind. He submits easily, even when Victor knows he would never do so for anyone else.

It makes what Yuuri said seem all the more real. _I love you._

This is only for him. Victor smooths a hand down Yuuri’s back, earning a shiver and a moan for it. His hand stops at Yuuri’s ass, and he admires it for a moment. Then he drapes his front over Yuuri’s back, his soft cock resting between the Omega’s cheeks. He thrusts his hips a little, biting his lip at the feeling. Yuuri, too, reacts, mewling with delight as he pushes his ass back, desperate for more friction.

Victor doesn’t see it, but he smells it - Yuuri’s started leaking, proving his arousal. Yuuri spreads his legs a little wider, and Victor sees the invitation. He slides his now-hardened cock into the Omega’s waiting cunt. They both gasp as they connect - they’ve done this so many times now, but it’s always so good, and this is so _different._

Now they really are making love.

Once he’s fully seated inside, the Alpha reaches out for Yuuri’s hand, which is resting by his head. He entwines their fingers and presses a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck… where the bonding mark will go.

Yuuri now trembles with anticipation. His walls convulse around Victor’s cock, making his head spin with how incredibly turned on he is.

Still, he has to be certain.

“Are you sure, Yuuri?” he asks, voice strained.

Yuuri’s voice is equally tight. “Y-Yes… Please Vitya… Mark me.”

“S-Say it again,” pleads Victor, shifting his hips. “That you… You love me.”

“I love you,” Yuuri says easily. “God, I love you, Vitya…”

Victor licks a wet stripe up Yuuri’s neck. Before the Omega can even finish groaning, Victor opens his mouth wide and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh.

Yuuri’s mouth parts in a wordless scream. His cunt tightens impossibly around Victor, catching his cock in an almost vice-like grip, except Yuuri is leaking slick like he’s flooded with it, so the Alpha can still slowly begin to piston his hips back and forth, building up a steady rhythm as his teeth are still buried in the Omega’s neck.

“Vitya… Vitya…” Yuuri’s entire vocabulary is reduced to Victor’s name. He moans it, unabashed and wanton, as the Alpha keeps fucking him through their bonding.

When Victor finally releases his teeth, there’s a good impression of his teeth now leaving bleeding marks on the Omega’s neck. He groans at the sight, his hips moving faster of their own volition. His other hand, the one not gripping Yuuri’s own like if they let go the world will end, slides under Yuuri’s body and grabs his cocklet.

Yuuri shouts his name, begging for release. Victor fucks him harder, pumping his erection in time with his thrusts. He tells Yuuri to come - or, he thinks he does. He can’t even recognize his own voice, rough with lust and love and maybe even some tears of his own.

Nonetheless, Yuuri does come - with a scream he muffles into the bed, he squirts all over the sheets and Victor’s cock. He melts, boneless, against the bed when he’s finished, but Victor’s not done yet. With a new fervor, Victor keeps at it, burying himself to the hilt with every thrust.

He sees, through the haze of his arousal, Yuuri, reaching back with his free hand to touch at the mark of Victor’s teeth. He sees the Omega smile - and that’s what does it.

He comes with a grunt, filling Yuuri to the brim and then some. His seed overflows and spills onto the bed, though neither of them care about that. Victor moves to pull out, but -

“Stay inside,” Yuuri whispers. “Please.”

Victor swallows and does just that, readjusting their positions so that they can lie together more comfortably. They’re on their sides, Victor still buried inside the Omega, arms wrapped around his middle, nose brushing against the mark.

Yuuri squeezes Victor’s hands.

They’ll talk about this in the morning, Victor knows. They’ll have to. For now, however, with the emotions still running high, and the smell of their combined pheromones making it hard to think about anything but each other, they merely press as close together as they can manage, and then they fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my other fics, we are lost but we are not gone, (AKA the Dollhouse AU), you might've noticed a trend. This is the second time I've made a grandparent OC a complete and total asshole. Maybe Anton and Yukari can get married and be awful to each other lmao. anyway that bit with Victor and Yukari was super fun to write
> 
> And Kenjirou is Mari's kid for two reasons: one, I think it's cute. Two, I'm planning a side story with him and Yurio. :) It's been over a year and I refuse to give up on Plinami. 
> 
> Up next, in the final chapter: Shichirou gets got. 
> 
> :X


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: There is a scene of sexual violence towards the end. Of course, given the nature of this story, such things are to be expected, but for anyone who's concerned, a more detailed description of the scene will be in the end notes, so please check that if you want to know how it plays out. 
> 
> Oh, and, you know, there's a murder in here, too.
> 
> And... here it is. The final chapter.

* * *

 

Shichirou sips idly at his second glass of champagne, eyes trailing lazily over the elaborate walls of the banquet room. Guests fill the space around him - some of them are dancing, others are chatting, and others are like himself: standing around and waiting for the night to be over.

He really only attends these things for the free booze. He doesn’t particularly care about the Nishigori family beyond their business dealings, but he’s obligated to attend their anniversary party. Especially since Yuuko went to the trouble of calling him herself. It was flattering, really, and he’s definitely going to brag about it later. Though, he hasn’t seen the Yakuza head since his arrival.

Ah, well. At least there’s no one around to judge him for drinking.

As he knocks back the last of his glass, he scowls. A memory comes to him of parties past, where he was required to have his mate by his side… Only Yuuri was an incessant nag. He’d glare at Shichirou as he drank, recoil from him like he smelled foul. Honestly, he was bitchy about the silliest things.

The scowl is quickly replaced by a smug smile, though. Because Yuuri isn’t here, he’s in Russia. Probably getting put in his place by the most terrifying man Shichirou had ever met. 

True to his word, Victor Nikiforov has left Shichirou alone after taking his mate. That gave the Beta time to cover his tracks, cut off his extra dealings, and lay low until the pressure from the Bratva had worn off completely. 

He smirks as he plucks another glass off the tray of a passing server. He’d gotten off scot-free, and all he had to do was give his annoying Omega away.

He wonders how badly Victor has hurt him since they last saw each other. Yuuri was never easy to get along with, let alone control. Gleefully, Shichirou imagines him tied down to a bed, screaming, begging for the Russian Alpha to stop, but alas, you don’t tell the Pakhan what to do.

Serves him right, he thinks. The little bitch.

He’s interrupted from his musings, rather rudely, when someone bumps into him, nearly causing him to spill his drink all over his expensive suit. Shichirou turns to shout at the culprit, only to see Tsukasa. A small, easily-spooked Beta, who freezes as he looks at Shichirou and then relaxes when he realizes it’s only him.

“Ah, Shichirou-san… I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

Shichirou frowns, but shrugs. “Just don’t do it again.”

Tsukasa nods, looking distracted as he glances around the banquet room. It’s like he’s looking for someone in particular. “Right, right… Say, uh… Have you seen Kazehaya lately?”

That makes the taller Beta raise an eyebrow. Kazehaya is one of the people he’d cut ties with as soon as Nikiforov left his home. “No. Why, is he supposed to be here?”

“Well, you know, he’s worked with the Nishigori family a lot… But I haven’t heard from him in two weeks.”

“Maybe he decided to take a little vacation. You know how he is.”

“Right…” Tsukasa looks far from convinced. 

He’s  _ still  _ glancing around, and it’s starting to annoy Shichirou, but luckily the smaller Beta excuses himself and scurries off, leaving Shichirou is relative peace once more. But it only lasts for a little while, as another presence sidles up to him. This time, however, it’s an Alpha who comes to greet him, and while Shichirou has never worked with him personally, he knows the man well enough - his name is Teiji Minami. 

“Hirose-san,” Teiji bows, a subtle smirk on his lips. “Enjoying the party?”

Shichirou, in lieu of answering verbally, holds up the champagne flute and takes another long sip. Teiji laughs.

“You were looking a bit lonely, so I decided to join you, if you don’t mind.” At Shichirou’s noncommittal hum, he continues. “Might I ask where your Omega is?”

The Beta raises a brow, amused. Teiji has always been interested in Yuuri, ever since hearing that Shichirou married him. He supposes he wants to have a go at him, to see if he and his sister are similarly… satisfying, in the bedroom. Honestly, had Nikiforov not forced his hand, he probably would’ve asked Teiji to come over and teach Yuuri a lesson himself. There were things only an Alpha could do, after all.

Still, he sees no harm in sharing the news. “Actually, Yuuri is in Russia.”

Teiji blinks. “And… why is he there...?”

“It’s a long story,” Shichirou glosses over his dirty dealings. “But essentially, I found myself in a spot of trouble with the Bratva. So to appease Nikiforov, I let him have Yuuri. You should’ve seen the way he was looking at him. Practically drooling.”

The Alpha looks surprised. “I… huh.” A pout appears on his face, but Shichirou knows that Teiji is merely acting. “When did you start whoring your husband out, and why wasn’t I told earlier? That’s unfair, Hirose-san. Countrymen first.”

Shichirou snorts. “When Nikiforov gets tired of him, you can have your turn.”

“Are you kidding me?” complains Teiji. “There won’t be anything of him left to have! Nikiforov’s probably had the entire Bratva take a turn with him. Honestly, I’d be surprised if Yuuri even comes back alive.”

Well. Shichirou can’t argue with that. “Sorry, then,” he says, completely not sorry. 

He finishes his third glass, ignoring Teiji’s continued remarks of disappointment, and starts looking around for a waiter… only to see a flash of silver hair enter the banquet room. He freezes in place.  _ Nikiforov. _

And hanging off the Russian Alpha’s arm like an expensive piece of jewelry is…

Teiji must spot them, too, for Shichirou hears him breathe out, “Good  _ god.” _

It’s Yuuri. And he’s… stunning. Instead of a formal kimono, he’s wearing a more western-styled dress, black and sleeveless, with a slit running up the leg, exposing a bare, creamy thigh. Silver crystals decorate the bodice in an asymmetrical pattern, the light glinting off them like stars. And Yuuri himself leans into Nikiforov, smiling like the cat who got the cream, and not at all like someone who should’ve been in torment the past few months.

Shichirou is staring at them, but they don’t seem to notice him… at first. 

Nikiforov suddenly catches his gaze, and when he does, the Russian Alpha smirks. He winds his arm tighter around Yuuri’s waist, making the Omega turn, so that his back is facing Shichirou…

The Beta nearly drops his empty champagne flute. Teiji whistles beside him.

There, on the back of Yuuri’s neck, clear as day, is a fresh bonding mark. And Shichirou doesn’t have to guess who gave it to him.

It would be one thing, for Nikiforov to have his mate in bed. Shichirou would be fine with just that. But to mark him? He may be just a Beta, but Yuuri is still his property. Having one’s Omega be marked by another person - it’s one of the greatest humiliations you could know. And Shichirou feels it now, shame burning and roiling in his gut. It’s an  _ insult,  _ a blatant invitation to conflict, and he…

He can’t do a damn thing about it.

It’s still Victor Nikiforov, after all, and Shichirou simply doesn’t have the resources or even courage to demand an apology. Such an act would likely lead to his death.

Shichirou turns on his heel, beginning to march away. Teiji notices, and calls after him.

“Hirose-san? Where are you going?”

“To find a stronger drink,” he mutters darkly.

 

* * *

 

A little after he enters the banquet room with Victor, Yuuri hears the Alpha chuckle.

He glances up, eyebrow raised, but all Victor does for an explanation is nod his head towards somewhere behind Yuuri. When he turns around, he sees the retreating form of Shichirou growing smaller, disappearing into the crowd. His lips quirk up into a grin. 

“You should’ve seen his face,” Victor murmurs. “He looked like he wanted to kill me.”

“Did he see the mark?” Yuuri asks, speaking at an equally low volume.

“Oh, yes. I imagine he’s going to drown his shame with alcohol.”

“Typical.”

Truthfully, Yuuri feels indifferent about Shichirou’s reaction. He thinks that weeks ago, he’d be as smug as Victor appears to be, but now that Victor’s marked him… He feels content. Though he still wants his husband dead, naturally. It’s just that now, his death feels more like a reward, rather than the goal. 

Yuuri leans against Victor’s side and hums, satisfied when the Alpha kisses his temple in reply.

The next half-hour or so is spent mingling among the party. They say hello and congratulations to the Nishigoris first. Yuuri doesn’t miss the way Yuuko and Victor share conspiratorial looks, and judging by his fond sigh and shaking head, neither does Takeshi. But Yuuri doesn’t have to worry about that until later on in the night, so he doesn’t comment on it.

Several of the other guests in attendance, of course, recognize Yuuri. Many do a double-take upon seeing who he’s with, and a triple-take upon spotting the obvious mark on his neck. Some even look disapproving - and those are the people Yuuri thinks his grandmother would get along well with. And, just like his grandmother, they’re too frightened of Victor to express their disapproval directly to Yuuri’s face. 

And then, there are the guests who seem to approve wholeheartedly.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri nearly jumps at the volume of Phichit’s voice - the Beta, as always, has appeared out of nowhere, startling both Yuuri and Victor as he pounces on the former with an embrace. Victor’s face twitches, but upon realizing that it’s just Phichit, he relaxes, sending the Beta a smile, which is easily returned.

“Phichit,” Yuuri greets, once his breath has returned to him. He hugs his friend back, feeling a grin creep onto his face. “I didn’t know you would be here, too.”

“Please,” Phichit snorts. “After all the birthday presents I’ve sent the triplets? I would’ve been offended to not be invited. But let’s talk about you two.” He reaches up and taps the back of Yuuri’s neck with two fingers. “When did  _ this  _ happen?”

Victor grins, entirely too pleased with himself. “Recently.”

A voice calls out Victor’s name, and all three glance over to see a man waving at the Alpha. Yuuri vaguely recognizes him from a visit he paid to the Nikiforov estate not too long ago.

“Ah,” Victor frowns, looking at Yuuri. “That’s Ivanov. I should probably go and speak to him…”

Yuuri steps back and waves him off, linking arms with Phichit as he does. “Go on.”

Victor looks at Phichit next. The Beta salutes.

“I’ll be right back, then,” he smiles, dropping another kiss to Yuuri’s cheek before walking towards Ivanov. Yuuri stares after him, smiling himself, almost forgetting that Phichit is there at all until the Beta clears his throat.

“So. Whatever happened to ‘I’ll never let another person mark me for as long as I live,’ huh, Yuuri?”

Yuuri flushes, averting his gaze to the ground. “Things change,” he says softly.

“But do they have to change so drastically? And quickly?” Phichit sighs. “I remember you two being at my house not even a year ago. You looked like you wanted to kill Victor, not bed him.”

“I kind of did,” Yuuri admits. “But Victor’s… he’s different from what I expected.”

“He must be, if he got through your stubborn little shell.”

Yuuri swats at him, but Phichit dodges it with ease, laughing.

“Honestly though, Yuuri,” the Beta starts, sobering immediately. “Are you happy? With Victor?”

The Omega pauses. Casting a furtive glance at the Alpha on the other side of the room, he sees Victor smiling and nodding at Ivanov, wearing the expression he always has when he’s not really listening but doesn’t want to offend anyone. It makes Yuuri grin to himself, silly and lovestruck.

“Happier than I thought I ever could be,” he answers honestly, only to be embarrassed when Phichit coos in response.

“Well then, I’m happy, too. Just keep me in the loop on these things, okay? Next thing I know you two will elope and have six kids and four dogs.”

“Well.” Yuuri scratches at his cheek. “We have a dog. And we’ve kind of adopted a child already…”

He thinks about Yuri, all the way back in Russia. He’d been upset that Yuuri and Victor had to leave ‘for business’, despite reassurances from the both of them that they’d be back in two weeks, no later. He’d grown so attached to them already… And Yuuri would be lying if he’d said he wasn’t fond of the little Alpha. He wants to be back in St. Petersburg now, but that’s not what he and Victor agreed upon.

The day before they’re due to return, Roman Plisetsky will have his fatal car ‘accident’. Then they’ll be right there to comfort little Yuri as he deals with his loss. Though, at this point, Yuuri’s not sure the child will consider it much of a loss to begin with. 

He’s cut off from his thoughts by Phichit’s high-pitched gasp.

“You  _ what?” _

Yuuri flinches. Right. He probably should’ve told him earlier.

He spends the rest of the hour trying to appease Phichit, which he does only through a few dances. They look a little ridiculous, with Phichit leading the dances despite being a few inches shorter than the Omega - a height difference made even more obvious given the fact that Yuuri is wearing heels tonight. But Yuuri enjoys himself nonetheless.

It’s been awhile since he’s felt so happy.

After their third dance ends, Yuuri excuses himself to go get a drink. Phichit waves him off, and as he turns back to see his friend, he notices that the Beta has already attracted another dancing partner. He smiles and turns around again.

Plucking a drink from a server’s tray, Yuuri is about to head back into the throng of guests to try and Victor, when a hand slides onto his waist, and the unmistakable musk of an Alpha assaults his nostrils.

He tenses; it’s not Victor’s scent.

“My, my, Yuuri-chan,” Teiji whispers against the shell of his ear. “Don’t you look ravishing tonight?”

Yuuri jerks away, or at least tries to, but Teiji maintains a stubborn grip on his waist. The Alpha laughs at his poor attempt and pulls him close. To Yuuri’s disgust, his other hand comes up to touch the skin of his exposed thigh.

“Get the fuck off me,” he growls.

“Or what?” Teiji murmurs. “You’ll call the Pakhan on me? I don’t know what’s happened between you two, but you’re still legally Hirose-san’s. And I don’t think he’ll mind me doing this at all.”

As if to prove his words, he slides his hand further up Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri grits his teeth.

“Ah,” Teiji sighs appreciatively. “You really are gorgeous. I should’ve gone after you, instead of Mina.”

Yuuri blinks, feeling a fresh wave of anger overtake him. “My sister’s name is  _ Mari.” _

“Is it? Hm.”

“Get your hands off me and leave me alone. I’m not asking you again.”

The Alpha scoffs at his tone. “Nikiforov-san must’ve spoiled you something rotten. You’re even more uppity than usu- !”

Yuuri turns sharply, wrenching out of Teiji’s hold. He succeeds in his efforts this time, and once he faces the Alpha, he flicks the wrist of the hand holding his champagne, spilling the contents of the glass all over Teiji’s front.

Teiji sputters, wiping his eyes of the drink to look at Yuuri in utter disbelief. A small crowd of observers also pause, their gazes switching from the Alpha to the Omega, anxious to see the next move. 

“Y-You…” Rage flashes in Teiji’s eyes. “You little  _ bitch!  _ Who do you think you are?”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, and in response, taps the back of his neck. It does little to dissuade Teiji’s anger.

He takes a step forwards, hand reaching out as if to strike Yuuri, but before he can move any further, a body steps in front of the Omega, causing the Alpha to stop dead in his tracks.

“And what’s going on here?” asks Yuuko Nishigori.

“B-Boss!” Teiji quickly takes several steps back. 

“I’d hate to break up a fight at my own anniversary party,” she goes on. “So perhaps it’s best if you just stand there quietly for the rest of the night, Minami-san.”

“B-But…” Teiji gestures at his soaked suit, and then to Yuuri, who glares at him from over Yuuko’s shoulder. “Look at what he did! This is a blatant act of disrespect, Boss!”

“So was putting your hands all over me, you pig,” mutters Yuuri. 

Yuuko glances back at him, something like a smile dancing on her lips, before fixing Teiji with a stern glare.

“Disrespect or not, it isn’t appropriate for you to strike a poor, defenseless Omega. Imagine if you had gone through with it. I would’ve had to tell his mate…”

Teiji snorts derisively. “Hirose-san would understa - !”

“Forgive me,” Yuuko interrupts, smiling serenely. “But I wasn’t talking about Hirose-san.”

Teiji blinks. He takes another step back, staring at the two of them with wide eyes. 

“I-I… I see…”

“Do you? Then leave.”

She nods her head once, a show of dismissal, and Teiji reluctantly turns around to depart. Not before shooting a glare Yuuri’s way - his expression seems to imply ‘This isn’t over’. Yuuri has to resist the childish temptation to stick his tongue out at him. 

Once Teiji is no longer visible, and the crowd of onlookers has dispersed, disappointed at the lack of entertainment, Yuuko turns to Yuuri with an unimpressed gaze.

“You just can’t stay out of trouble, can you?”

Yuuri shrugs. “I told him to stop touching me. Twice.”

Yuuko rolls her eyes. “Where is Victor?”

“I don’t know. I was just looking for him. Where’s Takeshi?”

“Putting the triplets to bed. Looks like we’re both unattached, at the moment.”

Yuuri smiles as the female Alpha puts out her hand, a silent invitation to a dance. He’s still thirsty, but… Well, it  _ is  _ her party. He slides his hand into hers, and she leads him back to the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

Two dances later, Takeshi returns from the arduous task of getting three young daughters to go to sleep, and Yuuko returns to her husband’s side. Yuuri excuses himself, but not before getting Yuuko’s permission to use one of her manor’s empty rooms to take a break. She’d promised to tell Victor was he was when she next spotted the Russian Alpha, and Yuuri thanked her for it.

Yuuri enters one of these rooms with a sigh, closing the door behind him. He’s never been especially good with parties, despite all of his grandmother’s ‘training’ - a good Omega is a perfect host, or so she claimed, and so she often had Yuuri sit in the middle of the inn’s lounge when it was at its busiest. It ended up having the adverse effects of making him hate crowds even more. It was too noisy, too claustrophobic. Even at Phichit’s parties, Yuuri often needed to break away, find some space to breathe.

He smiles to himself. The last time he was at a party, it was with Shichirou. He’d gone outside to the garden for some air, and that’s where Victor found him. So maybe, in a way, he’d have to thank his grandmother for her meddling.

Yuuri takes a moment to observe the room that he’s in. It’s a relatively modest waiting room, or as modest as it can be, in the house of the Japan’s wealthiest crime family. He spots a couch in the middle of the room and gratefully walks towards it, taking a seat with another sigh of relief. He reaches down and rubs at his feet, already starting to ache from the heels and the repeated dances. 

Ah… Come to think of it, he hasn’t danced with Victor yet. He supposes he’ll have to suck up the pain, then. He could just as easily refuse to dance, knowing that Victor would understand, but… He thinks of Victor holding him close, arm around his waist, hand in his, swaying gently to a melody, and knows that he would never pass on such an opportunity. 

Perhaps they can fit in a dance before they put the night’s plan into fruition. 

With a yawn, Yuuri stretches his arms above his head. As he does, he hears the door open and close. Oh, is Victor already - ?

“My love,” a slurred voice rasps, instantly spurring a violent reaction from Yuuri. 

The Omega jumps to his feet and stares at Shichirou, who’s swaying in front of the door. His cheeks are rosy, his eyes unfocused, and Yuuri can smell him from here… He is absurdly drunk.

He narrows his eyes, his entire body on alert. “What do you want?”

Shichirou throws up his hands and groans. “Is that any way to speak to your husband?”

“I’ll speak to you any way I like.”

The Beta takes a step, only to stumble a bit, clearly off-balance. “You can’t -  _ hic -  _ f-fool me, Yuuri. You can talk big all you want, but you’re still just an Omega  _ s-slut.  _ Just because you can hide behind a big, strong Alpha like Nikiforov-san…”

“I was like this long before Victor came along, and you know it,” Yuuri retorts.

Shichirou makes a show of raising his eyebrows. “Oh, so it’s  _ Victor,  _ huh? How often did he fuck you, Yuuri? How desperate were you for an Alpha’s cock? Maybe that’s what our problem was. I couldn’t fuck you into submission like he could.” A smile spreads over his lips. “Ah, I would’ve paid good money to see you like that. On your knees, begging for it. It only took Nikiforov-san a couple weeks to turn you into his docile little Omega, didn’t it? What a guy.”

Yuuri, surprisingly, doesn’t feel annoyed at Shichirou’s drunken ramblings. He’s not even surprised.

“I’ve never been a docile little  _ anything,  _ Shichirou,” he says calmly. “And Victor prefers me that way.”

Shichirou scoffs.

Yuuri starts to smile then. “And it wasn’t just a ‘couple weeks’, either. I’ve been with Victor for  _ months.  _ Long before he found out about your betrayal.”

The Beta blinks; Yuuri can practically see him try to do the math in his head. When it clicks, a shamefully long second later, he gasps.

“You - ! You little bitch, you  _ told  _ him, didn’t you - !”

“I didn’t,” Yuuri interrupts. “Not directly, anyway. You dug your own grave, Shichirou. I just helped Victor find the hole faster. Time for you to jump in.”

Enraged, Shichirou dashes towards him. “You ruined everything, you whore!”

Yuuri easily side-steps the assault, watching with thinly-veiled sadistic amusement as Shichirou’s momentum causes him to crash face-first on the ground. The Beta groans, sluggishly attempting to stand.

“You’re pathetic,” Yuuri says scornfully. “And you always have been.”

Shichirou glares at him from the floor. Yuuri smirks down at him - 

\- and feels two hands grab him from behind.

“Wh -?” Yuuri turns to see who it is, but then Shichirou rights himself with shocking speed, delivering a lazily-executed punch to the Omega’s stomach. It’s not elegant, but it still makes Yuuri double over with a cough, held up only by his mystery assailant.

He doesn’t stay a mystery for long. 

“You see, this is what happens when you don’t listen to your betters, Yuuri-chan,” says Teiji, his voice mockingly self-righteous. 

Yuuri bites back a curse and struggles against the Alpha’s grip - but of course, it isn’t that easy. Teiji’s hands have a bruising hold on his arms, and he’s still reeling from that gut punch. So it’s barely a hardship for Teiji to push Yuuri to the ground, aided by Shichirou, who smiles gleefully at the scene. 

“Get -  _ off of me!”  _ Yuuri shouts, only for a cloth to be shoved into his mouth - a pocket square, he thinks, likely from either of them. Either way, it muffles his voice, and fear starts to creep into Yuuri’s bones.

Teiji puts a knee on the small of Yuuri’s back, pinning him to the floor in a painful manner, while his hands hold down Yuuri’s wrists above his head. Desperate, Yuuri kicks his legs out. Then suddenly, he can’t anymore - Shichirou settles his weight on top of them, effectively rendering Yuuri paralyzed.

Yuuri’s breath is coming out in short pants. 

No. 

No, no, no,  _ no. _

He feels Shichirou’s hands start to rip up his skirt, careless of the price of the fabric. Then he hears Teiji whistle leeringly as cold air hits Yuuri’s bottom half, most of his skirt gone. Finger dig into the waistband of his panties.

He starts to cry, writhing uselessly on the floor. This can’t be happening. This isn’t happening,  _ where is Victor -! _

His panties are ripped off as well, and the sound of them tearing apart is like death knell to Yuuri’s ears.

“My,” Teiji laughs. “I’m surprised he’s not loose and gaping, considering how long the Pakhan’s had him.”

Shichirou grunts. Yuuri hears a zipper being undone.

“You know,” Teiji says conversationally. “After Hirose-san is done, it’s my turn. Don’t worry; I’ll make you feel as good as your sister did. Maybe I’ll even get another brat out of another Katsuki!”

There are hands on his bare skin. The cloth in his mouth muffles his sob, all he hears in Teiji’s mocking laughter -

Then, abruptly, it stops.

Teiji slumps forward as if pushed, falling to the floor and off Yuuri’s body in an undignified heap. 

From this angle, Yuuri can see his face. 

His eyes are wide, mouth caught open in an exclamation of shock, and… 

There’s a hole right between his eyes, with blood trickling forth and onto the floor. 

Shichirou yelps and scrambles back, freeing Yuuri of all weight pressing down upon him. Automatically, the Omega reaches into his mouth to pull out the cloth, and he coughs - that’s when he sees a pair of shoes enter his vision. Expensive, brand-name, and familiar.

His gaze shoots up -  _ Victor. _

The Alpha is glaring at Teiji’s unmoving body with a hatefulness Yuuri hasn’t seen before, his gun still smoking and outstretched before him. Then cerulean eyes catch sight of Yuuri. He makes for quite a sight, with his dress torn, lower half naked and exposed. 

The Omega takes a trembling breath, suddenly ashamed that Victor is seeing him like this. His feelings aren’t helped when pure, unadulterated  _ fury  _ flashes in those eyes - but it’s not directed at Yuuri. 

A growl builds in Victor’s throat as his glare redirects itself towards Shichirou, who’s still scrambling to stand. Only, he can’t, because his pants are around his thighs and making him stumble. It’d be hilarious, if Yuuri weren’t so shaken. Victor doesn’t think it’s funny, either. 

He stalks towards the shaking Beta, putting the gun back into its holster, to Yuuri’s confusion. Shichirou’s mouth flaps uselessly, as if he’s forgotten how to speak; not that words will do him much good. Victor, upon reaching him, grabs him by the collar with one hand, and punches him square in the nose with the other.

Yuuri hears the Beta’s nose break with a sickening  _ crunch.  _

But Victor’s assault doesn’t stop. He pushes Shichirou to the ground and pummels him with both fists, ignoring the way the Beta screams and cries out in pain. Shichirou can’t put up much of a fight - he’s physically outmatched in the first place, paralyzed by fear in the second, and incapacitated by alcohol in the third. Put that up against a furious Alpha, fueled by the instinct to protect his mate, and the results are brutal to watch.

Yet even as he moves to sit up, Yuuri can’t look away.

Victor is utterly  _ merciless,  _ not relenting for even a moment. Yuuri thinks he sees red on the Alpha’s knuckles, but they’re moving too fast for him to be sure. Shichirou’s cries grow both agonized and weaker, until suddenly, Victor stops. 

Breathing hard, Victor stands, and Shichirou takes the opportunity to back himself up as far as he can get from the vicious Alpha. He only gets a few feet away until his back hits the wall. Yuuri can see his face now; bruised and bloody, tears streaming down his cheeks, one eye swollen shut and bottom lip busted open, Shichirou is a mess. 

Victor turns around, looking at Yuuri. The fury in his expression softens, replaced with concern as he goes to the Omega’s side. Yuuri accepts the Alpha’s help in standing, leaning against him for support. His dress is unsalvageable; the skirt hangs in tatters from his waist, offering him no modesty. He’s exposed, utterly humiliated, and it’s all the fault of the Beta cowering by the wall.

Victor holds him close, and that alone prevents Yuuri’s vision from being overtaken with red. Soft, heart-shaped lips brush against his temples, and a soothing voice whispers reassurances into his skin.

“ _ Zolotse,  _ I’m so sorry, I should’ve stayed with you. It’s alright, I’m here now…”

Yuuri swallows thickly, wanting to believe Victor. He wants to be comforted, to be protected… But he can’t feel safe with  _ him  _ still in the room.

Victor seems to follow his line of thinking, and still holding Yuuri, he looks at Shichirou once more. The Beta freezes upon seeing the couple’s cool glares.

Victor takes out his gun again and aims it steadily at Shichirou’s head. The Beta whimpers, shaking violently as his eyes dart from Teiji’s body to Victor.

“Well, Yuuri?” murmurs Victor. “Shall I…?”

His finger curls around the trigger.

“No.”

Victor blinks. So does Shichirou. 

“No…?” the Alpha repeats hesitantly, like he’s sure he heard Yuuri wrong.

But Yuuri shakes his head. “No. I…”

His lips press together, flattening them to a thin line. Victor is looking at him with concern. Shichirou is looking at him with  _ gratitude. _

“I want to do it.”

The hopeful expression drops the Beta’s face in an instant, as a slow, enamored smile crawls onto Victor’s. He kisses Yuuri’s cheek and hands him the gun - Yuuri takes it, not shaking or fearful anymore.

He steps out of the comfort of Victor’s arms to approach Shichirou, who seems to realize the gravity of the situation. Still, he opens his mouth to beg.

“N-No, please, Yuuri, I-I… I’m sorry! P-Please, forgive me!” 

Yuuri stops a few feet in front of him and raises the gun.

“I-I’ll grant you a divorce! Y-You can be with Nikiforov-san, I won’t even speak your name - ! P-Please!”

Yuuri aims.

Shichirou screams. “I’ll do anythi - !”

Yuuri fires.

The bullet hits the Beta in the neck, causing a burst of blood to splatter onto the floor and Yuuri’s legs, though the Omega is uncaring of that fact. He keeps his eyes on the Beta, who grabs uselessly at his throat, trying to stem the flow of blood. His voice is a raw gurgle - it should be chilling, disgusting even, but all Yuuri feels is victory.

The Beta falls forwards, still gurgling, still twitching, until slowly, and gruesomely… he stops.

Yuuri releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He takes a step back, suddenly feeling unsteady. He’d surely fall, had Victor not stepped behind him to catch him. The Omega feels the gun being taken from his hand, likely to be returned to its holster, and he hears Victor’s voice again.

“That was incredible, Yuuri. You were so beautiful, I’m so proud…”

Yuuri lets himself melt against Victor just as the door to the room opens again.

It’s Yuuko, judging by the voice alone. “So, it’s done?”

Victor replies, “It is.”

Yuuri hears footsteps draw closer. “... Minami-san wasn’t a part of your favor,” she says, disdainfully. “He wasn’t even a traitor.”

“No,” Victor responds curtly, “but he was a man who tried to hurt Yuuri. I’m sure your organization can recover.”

Yuuko doesn’t make a sound - but then, she must see Yuuri, clearly shaken, huddle closer into Victor’s warmth. She sighs.

“Alright. I’ll take care of the clean-up. Get him somewhere safe.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri seems to be in a daze, to Victor’s disconcertment. He barely reacts as Victor escorts him from the room, still staring at Shichirou’s body. He doesn’t so much as blink when the Alpha throws a coat over his shoulders to protect his dignity, nor when the car pulls up out the Nishigori estate. It starts to worry Victor, but a little after they climbed into the car, Yuuri comes to.

His arm is around the Omega’s shoulders, while his other hand is on his knee, hopefully as a reassuring weight. It’s after he asks the driver to roll up the partition that he hears Yuuri’s voice.

“V… Vitya…” he whispers softly.

Victor is at attention immediately. “ _ Zolotse?  _ Are you back with me?”

“I…” Yuuri reaches for the hand on his knee, and Victor lets him take it. 

“It’s alright,” says Victor. “We’re almost back to the hotel.”

Yuuri shakes his head, fingers curling tighter around Victor’s wrist. “Can’t wait… I need…”

“What?” Victor is concerned. “What do you need, Yuuri?”

In lieu of answering, Yuuri drags the Alpha’s hand up his leg, along his thigh, and stopping only once Victor’s fingers are brushing against his crotch.

The Alpha’s breath hitches as wetness coats his fingers. No, it couldn’t be... 

“Y-Yuuri…?”

“It’s fucked up,” Yuuri admits breathily, grinding his hips against Victor’s hand for more friction. As a result, more slick pours from his cunt and covers the Alpha. “It’s so fucked up, but I… When Shichirou… You were so gorgeous, Vitya, I couldn’t help it…”

Victor is in utter disbelief. Yuuri has gotten  _ aroused  _ from it all. From Victor’s brutal assault, to Yuuri himself shooting his husband in cold blood… The slick flooding onto Victor’s hand and ruining the car’s leather upholstery is only proof.

Victor groans, curling his middle finger to press into Yuuri’s cunt. The Omega whines, only to be cut off by Victor’s lips capturing his. 

The Alpha pushes Yuuri down onto the seats, and Yuuri lets him, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. He settles himself in between Yuuri’s legs - it’s a little cramped, given the limited room in the car, but neither of them mind. Yuuri is already soaking wet, so Victor unbuttons his trousers and frees his cock, half-hard already. He rubs himself off to full hardness against the Omega’s dripping pussy, drinking the moans from Yuuri’s lips as he does.

When he’s ready, he pushes himself inside. Yuuri moans so loud he’s  _ sure  _ the driver hears him, but that thought only spurs Victor to start thrusting. He pulls out and pushes in at a hurried pace, not giving the Omega time to adjust, as he usually does. But the Omega doesn’t care, he  _ begs  _ for it.

“More,” he groans. “More, Vitya, need you - !”

Victor complies easily, fucking into Yuuri like an animal, frenzied and desperate for release. He’s hit with the urge to claim and  _ breed,  _ almost as if he’s in rut. But he knows he isn’t. He’s just completely overtaken with lust, and all for the wanton Omega underneath him.

It should be disgusting, he thinks. They’re still covered in the blood of Yuuri’s dead husband, they just committed a  _ murder -  _ but Victor can’t bring himself to care about that, either. The only thing that matters, the only  _ person,  _ is the one whose cunt is convulsing and pulsating around his cock, sending shockwaves of pleasure rippling through Victor to every nerve in his body.

Yuuri cries out suddenly, back arching off the seat. Victor curses as the Omega’s cunt tightens and spasms, and his little cocklet sprays a fresh onslaught of slick onto the front of his expensive suit. It takes only a few more thrusts until he’s coming as well, burying his cock as deep into Yuuri as he can get before unleashing his load, flooding Yuuri’s insides with white.

He pants against the Omega’s neck. “Yuuri…”

He hears Yuuri’s soft voice reply. “Vitya…”

Victor forces himself to lift his head, so that he can kiss the Omega -  _ his Omega -  _ again. Their lips meet in a wet, lazy slide. It’s perfect, Victor thinks. 

Then there’s a knock at the partition.

“Erm.” The driver’s voice sounds out, and judging by his embarrassed tone, he heard  _ every word  _ of what they just did. “S-Sir. We’re at the hotel.”

Victor turns his head to look out the window. “Ah.”

Yuuri protests weakly at their kiss being interrupted, earning a smile from the Alpha. Unexpectedly, his lover’s cunt pulses again, and when he looks down, he sees that Yuuri’s cocklet is still hard. Victor grins down at Yuuri, who smiles back.

“Keep driving until I tell you to stop, then bring us back. And feel free to turn on some music.”

He hears a sigh. “Yes, sir.”

Yuuri’s lust-drunk giggles alone are worth his driver’s embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

It’s hours later - they’ve since returned to the hotel, cleaned themselves up, and crawled into bed together. Though neither of them are asleep quite yet.

Yuuri is curled against Victor’s front, the Alpha’s arms wrapped around him. They’ve been quiet for a while, but the Omega soon breaks the silence.

“We really did it.”

Victor smiles into Yuuri’s hair. “We did. Do you have any regrets?”

A snort. “Of course not. It’s just… hard to believe. I’m not married anymore.” Yuuri’s voice drops to a low murmur. “I’m free.”

“You are,” Victor agrees, but something about his tone has changed. He sounds more sullen, now. Yuuri lifts his head to stare at the Alpha’s face, finding melancholy in his eyes. Yet Victor smiles anyway. “And what does Yuuri Katsuki want to do his newfound freedom?”

Yuuri observes him for several beats, then sighs, putting his head back down. He snuggles closer to the Alpha. “Right now? I just want to be home.”

Victor rubs his back and hums. “Well, we can go to Hasetsu tomorrow. I imagine you’ll want to give your parents the ‘sad’ news.”

Yuuri blinks. “Well. That’d be nice, too… But I was talking about St. Petersburg.”

He feels Victor tense, so he gets up again, this time propping himself up on his elbows. Looking down at the Alpha’s stunned expression, Yuuri frowns. 

“What?”

“You… consider St. Petersburg home…?” Victor’s tone is breathless.

Yuuri’s expression softens. “It’s where  _ you  _ are, you idiot.” He cups a hand against the Alpha’s cheek. “Didn’t I say it before? I want to get remarried.”

Victor lets out a long breath before giving a shaky smile. “I thought that was -... That you were just…”

The Omega sighs and drops a kiss to Victor’s nose. “We need to start communicating better.”

Victor laughs incredulously. “We really do.”

“I’ll start.” Yuuri fixes Victor with an even stare, their faces mere inches apart. “Victor Nikiforov. I want to live with you. I definitely want to keep having sex with you.” He waits for Victor to stop chuckling, biting back a smile of his own. “I want to be your mate. I… I want to marry you.”

He sees wetness gather in Victor’s eyes, but the Alpha is smiling, so he’s not alarmed.

“Is this your proposal, Yuuri?”

Yuuri lowers his face until his lips are a hair’s breadth from Victor’s.

“If it is, what’s your answer?”

“It’s yes,” Victor murmurs, stealing a quick kiss. “Yuuri Katsuki, I want to stay by your side for as long as you’ll have me.”

“That’d be for the rest of our lives,” Yuuri says, grinning like a fool.

Victor kisses him again, sweet and loving. Yuuri rests his head against the Alpha’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, as Victor holds him as close as he can manage.

“The rest of our lives it is,  _ zolotse.” _

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING DESCRIPTION: Yuuri is held back and punched in the gut by two people, then pinned to the floor and gagged as Shichirou starts to undress him. Fortunately, it stops there, but I found myself a bit anxious as I wrote it, so I thought it was best to put out a warning.
> 
> Well, with all that said and done... I'm still really in love with this universe. So this'll be a series now. The next fic will be the Plinami one, which sort of doubles as an epilogue, since it takes place several years later (Kenjirou will be 20, Yuri will be 18). We'll also get to see Victor and Yuuri's babies in that one soooo... 
> 
> ~(˘▾˘~)
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Hope to hear from you all again soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I always say this but I might write more for this AU. Writing Yuuri as a powerful femme-fatale type character was... worryingly fun.
> 
> (get rekt, vitya)


End file.
